Dadi's Revenge
by Mina-T
Summary: Kitani Mohabbat Hai-2 Fanfiction. In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!
1. Chapter 1

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

..

..

In this (KMH-2) fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj! This is a continuation of episode 75.

Dadi wants to to punish arjun and arohi for embarrassing her in front of her friend. So she orders that single bed into their room.

Raj is playing cops and robbers with Billu and he by accident reveals how arohi and arjun were hand cuffed for one whole night by accident in front of dadi.

Dadi gets the idea and gets Raj to handcuff his parents and she keeps the key, while Ray assures his parents he has the right key (shows the key) so arohi and arjun spend the night on the bed and cuteness ensues. They look for the key and hide from everyone in the house, dinner, awkward scene in front of his mom and dadi, she fixing his tie. His youngest brother.

The next morning raj raj jumps in with the key and all three of them break the bed. So dadi gives them back the old bed...its odd to go to the washroom or take a shower with someone handcuffed to you. Raj brings that up before he goes to sleep to dadi, hence she decides to give them them the key in the morning.

Arjun and arohi know this so they get granola bars lolz. They stop each other from drinking liquids funny stuff!

Dadi looked at the clock in the living room. It was 5pm. The photo shoot was at 2pm and was scheduled to last for an hour. It was extended due to the crazy and childish antics of her grandson and his wife.

She was so mad, so mad that she was ready to beat them both! Not only had they embarrassed her in front of her long time friend, they had played in the mud, gotten into a fight, all of that in front of Raj! What a bad example the both of them were!

It had taken two maids and her self to scrub Raj clean! Arjun and Arohi were still upstairs, still bathing she assumed. What a waste of clothing as well.

Raj was currently playing in the living room by himself and Dadi was supervising him. She couldn't scold the poor child, after all it was his parents fault.

Billu walked into the living room when Raj spotted him. Dadi was in a bad mood and he didn't want to upset her further, his parents were in there room cleaning up, he had no one to play with!

"Billu cha cha!" Raj ran up to Billu and tugged on his jacket.

"Hey little guy what are you up to?"

"First of all I am not little. Second of all, I am bored I have no one to play with. Will you play with me, please?"

"Sure I have some time to spare. What are you playing?" Raj took Billu by the hand to where Dadi was seated on the sofa, he directed Billu to sit on the ground like him.

"Namaste Dadi."

"Jeete raho beta." She looked like she busy thinking of something. Billu didn't pay too much attention, the women was dangerous when she was mad, and from what the maids were whispering it seemed like Arjun bahi and bahbi had pissed her off, again.

"Today Billu cha cha we are going to play cops and robbers! See here I have a handcuff. I know it looks real but its not! Here is the key and here is my stick. Now you are going to be the robber who is going to frighten Dadi and I am going to be the cop and arrest you."

_Little guy sure talks a lot doesn't he? I wonder how Arjun bahi deals with it?_

"Okay little guy. But do you know how to use a handcuff?"

He didn't bother adding that those handcuffs not only looked real...they were real. He wasn't going to mention that in front of dadi, because he knew Mackrant had left them lying around, thank God he had left the key to them as well.

"No I don't know how to use them, yet. I'm very intelligent you know, I'm sure I will figure it out."

"Is that right." Billu picked up the handcuffs. "See you don't want to get into a position where you handcuff your self to someone and then you do not know how to open the lock or worse, you loose the key!"

Billu started laughing because this reminded of the time when Arjun and Arohi had handcuffed themselves to each other only to loose the key.

"Billu cha cha, that is not very funny why are you laughing? Did it ever happen to you?"

"No kiddo it happened to your mom and dad."

"No way!" Raj shouted. This caught Dadi's attention. "Tell me about it Billu cha cha! Did they fight...well they always fight, but did they break each others arms trying to take off the handcuffs?"

"No, no nothing like that, well they did fight."

"Well Billu cha cha, when did this happen?" The kid was jumping up and down demanding an answer. How was he going to tell the kid they had kidnapped Arohi?

"You see, bahbi, Arjun bahi, Mackrant and Babhi friend Shifali and I had gone...camping, yes camping!" He was so proud of himself, the lie was absolutely believable.

Dadi raised an eyebrow, this must be when Ajurn had kidnapped Arohi.

"We were all playing a game near the campfire, when bahbi was showing Shifali how to handcuff someone, she handcuffed herself to bahi. After the demo was done, she went about unlocking the handcuffs when she realized that the key was missing. We looked all over for the key but its was dark in the woods, so we had to wait until the morning. Bahi and bahbi were so angry they had to spend the whole night handcuffed to each other, it was really funny to watch. They hated spending time with each other, and now they were forced to take every step together!"

A light bulb went off in Dadi's head. She knew the perfect way to punish Arjun and Arohi!

TBC...

Review plz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

**Chapter 2**

Arjun was flipping through the TV channels trying to find something good to watch. Aorhi was still in the shower and it was almost 6pm! He had to use one of the washrooms in the hallway because Aorhi had taken over there bedroom washroom, as soon as they came in from the disaster photo shoot and she was still in there! She had been in there for two hours!

Then again she had more mud on her person then him. Arjun laughed aloud remembering how funny she had looked with mud in her hair.

Aorhi came out of the washroom dressed in a new cotton (b/c every time i see those nylons I cringe) white churidar and mint green kameze with tiny hand stitched flowers. When she saw Arjun smiling she sneered at him.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh look the mud lady is finally done bathing. Did you leave any hot water for anyone else?"

"Why, did you have to bathe in cold water?" she looked so hopeful.

"Sorry to dash your dreams, but I bathed in hot water."

Just then they heard Kumod scream bloody murder.

Both shared worried glances, ran and stuck there head outside there bedroom door. Of course they both fought for the better position.

Kumod came screaming out of her room in her bathrobe.

"Which **IMBECILE **used up all the hot water! Rudra are you that **POOR **you can not afford hot water! What is happening to this house! Why is it that..."

Ajrun noticed his mother was making her way down the hall and was about to pass there room. If she did, she would see that he and Arohi were fresh of out of the shower. They would be in a lot of trouble. He was already in trouble with Dadi, he did not want to add his mom to the "People Aorhi and I have pissed off recently " list.

He quickly pulled Arohi in and closed the door. He pushed her up against there door and covered her mouth with his palm.

"Shhh!" He clicked the lock in place and turned of there light just as his mom was going past there door.

"**I bet it was that Aorhi!"** Kumod could be heard ranting and raving around the house.

Arohi struggled against Arjun's hold.

_He is out of his mind! Who does he think he is holding me like this? I should just bite his hand! _She tried, but noticed it was really hard to bite the palm of someones hand. Arjun gave her the dirtiest look daring her to try again.

_Crazy girl I am trying to avert a national disaster and she is set against it! I bet she is going to try to stomp on my feet next. _

That is exactly what Arohi tried to do. When she tried to stomp on his feet he simply moved them away, a look of triumph came over Arjun's face. It only angered Arohi further.

After a few more attempts Arohi gave up struggling. She settled for giving Arjun her dirtiest look she could muster.

She would have to be lying to say being this close to him did not affect her. It did, A LOT. He smelled really good and he was warm, really warm and off she went into lala land.

When Arjun couldn't hear his mom anymore he removed is palm from Arohi's mouth, ready for her to shout at him but she did no such thing. He looked closely at her, she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Crazy girl." Ajrun muttered under his breath and turn on the lights, she was still clinging on to him. Finally, he snapped his fingers infront of her eyes.

"Hey why are you standing so close to me?" Arohi demanded.

"Ha! Says the girl who is still hanging on to me." Aorhi pulled her hands back like she was burned. Arjun turned away from her and sat back infront of the TV.

"By the way, your welcome Aorhi."

"For what?"

"Saving you from my mom."

"Oh please." Arohi pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. "You would have gotten in trouble as well, I'm sure you used plenty of hot water. Its useless there is still some mud on your ear."

Arjun touched the area where Arohi had pointed to, he didn't feel any mud.

_Little liar, look at her laughing at me._

Before Arjun could say anything Raj burst into the room.

"Mama! Dad! Play with me, play with me!"

"Raj beta ask your dad to play with you, I'm busy."

"With what mama? Please play with me its just not the same without you."

"Aww aren't you sweet. Okay fine I'll play with you." How could she say no? The kid knew how to suck up.

Arjun rolled his eyes. The kid was being corrupted by Arohi he just knew it.

"Yay! Today we are going to play cops and robbers!"

"Oh I love to play that game!"

Arjun raised an eyebrow , Arohi looked like she was a five year old at the moment.

"That's good mama, I'll be the cop and you and dad can be the robbers." Arjun almost laughed aloud at the shocked look on Arohi's face.

Arohi gave Arjun a quick glare then turned back to Raj.

" Raj beta, I don't think you know this, but mama is from a big police family, my grandfather is the police chief and my two cha cha's are police as well, and my dad is a lawyer. So how can I possibly be the robber? Lets just make your dad the robber and we can both chase him. Plus I have years of experience in this game, I know how to capture robbers really well."

"Sure you do." Arjun muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Arohi was pulled back to face Raj by a tug on her hand.

"But mama, dad will be lonely." Then he turned to Arjun. "Won't you dad?"

Arjun put his saddest puppy face on. "Yes I will be oh so lonely. Don't leave me alone Aorhi."

Arohi did not believe him for a minute, how typical of Arjun, to even con a little child.

"See mama, dad will be lonely. You already have so much experience being a police you should try something different, like my teacher always says. You will make a good criminal mama."

Arohi sighed it looked like she wasn't going to get her way today.

"Fine, I'll be a criminal. I might as well be, I'm married to one." She stuck her tongue out at Arjun.

"Yay! Now I am going to handcuff you both and you are going to try and run away from me. I will give you 20 seconds to hide in the house. When I find you, you can run away but if I catch you, you both go to jail!"

When Raj brought out the handcuffs Arjun and Arohi shared an uneasy look.

"Raj do you have the keys to those handcuffs?" Arjun asked picking them.

They were the real deal. The question was how did the child get these?

"Yup its right here." He took out a key from his pant pocket and showed it to Arjun. Arjun was about to take the key, when Raj pulled back.

"No dad! You can't have the key! I'm the cop so I get to keep the key."

"Yes Arjun, its the police who keeps the key, not the criminal, but of course someone _like you_ would have confused that."

Arjun was about to reply to Arohi's snide comment when Raj interrupted him.

"STOP! Mom, dad your both partners in crime you have to work together! Now," he held out the handcuffs, "arrest your selves!"

Arohi went down to her knees in front of Raj. "Now beta, criminals don't just arrest themselves, the cop has to do it." Arjun fed up already, took the cuffs from Raj, slapped them on his right wrist and then quickly on Arohi's left wrist.

"There beta, we arrested our selves. Now count to 20."

"Hey I wasn't ready yet!"

"There is nothing to be ready for, your not going to a party, we are playing a kids game."

"Wow dad, how did you learn to do it so fast?"

Arjun ruffled Raj's hair.

"That's a secret. Now count so your ma and I can hide."

"Its not a secret your dad had plenty of exper-ahh!" Arjun didn't let her finished as he pulled her out of there room and shut the door behind him, leaving Raj in there room to count.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow!

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

**Chapter 3**

"Arjun slow down! I'm going to fall down the stairs."

"Good, maybe you'll hit your head and it'll knock some sense into you." He continued to run down the stairs forcing Arohi to keep up or fall.

"Arjun I mean it! Slow down! I'm serious you janwar! I'm wearing heels for heavens sake!"

"I didn't tell you to wear them. Why do you dress up in the house so much? Are you trying to impress me?"

"What? Chee! Never! Not in a million years. Some people have standards. You clearly don't. Look at you dressed in sweats and a white graphic Ed Hardy t-shirt that has a two knifes through the heart that is bleeding. Who wears that in a house with a child?"

Arohi then made a the big mistake of pausing to reach up and pull at his shirt, she lost her footing.

Luckily they were at the last step and Arjun had a feeling she was going to fall sooner or later and quickly caught her around the waist with his hand that wasn't cuffed.

"This is why you don't dress up in the house and wear heels." Arohi righted her self and pushed away from him as much as she could, and stuck her nose up in the air.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't used your giraffe like legs to run down the stairs!"

"Oh right, so now its my fault you have short stubby legs?"

Aorhi gasped. "How dare You called my legs short and stubby! They are gorgeous and hot!"

"Right, says you. Now lets hide before the kid finds us."

Arjun turned to go left while Arohi naturally turned to go right. Both were suddenly and quite violently pulled back because of there handcuffs and made to smash into each other.

"Ouch!"

"Damn!" Arjun cursed.

Aorhi had hit her forehead on his lips and it hurt! Arohi put her free hand on her forehead while Arjun rubbed his lips with his left hand.

They shared a dirty look. Clearly blaming each other.

"Lets make it easy for him to find us. That way we can be free of each other."

"Yes Aorhi, I actually agree with you , this one time ."

"Of course you do, even janwars like your self recognize rational thought, sometimes."

"Even crazy fat girls like you who curse in every other sentence can say decent things once in a while."

While talking Arjun steered them over to one of the big pillars at the corner of the room and hid in the nook, pulling Arohi with him gently this time.

He didn't need a split lip.

"Oh he's coming down the stairs!" Arohi whispered, Arjun turned to look, sure enough Raj was looking around as he came down the stairs.

"Hmm I wonder where Mama and Dad are. I'm sure they both hid somewhere really good! I will have to try my hardest!"

"Sure, that's what you think kiddo." Arohi slapped Arjun on the chest lightly.

"Shhh. We can't make it THAT easy."

Arjun noticed that she didn't take her hand off his chest, but let it stay there. He had to be honest, he didn't mind it...that much.

Raj looked in the dinning room, then made his way to the bar, that's when he saw in the corner his parents behind a big pillar. Just then Jignish and Mikahale came inside and took a seat on the bar stools.

"Crap! Move back!" Arjun whispered.

Arohi also saw who had come to the bar. She quickly moved back into the nook some more.

Of all the times for Arjun's crummy brother and brother in-law to show up.

"If they see us playing they will make fun of us both!" Arohi whispered.

"Yeah." Arjun kept a hawk's eye on his brothers.

Mikahle saw Raj looking around the bar.

"Hey Raj, did you loose something?"

"Nope."

"Would you like to drink something?" Jignesh asked holding a up a tumbler of whisky. Mikahle raised an eyebrow.

"What are you asking, he's a kid." he whispered to his brother in law.

Arjun furrowed his eyebrow, he couldn't be serious.

"Is that alcohol?" Asked Raj. He came to stand infront of Jignesh and pointed at the whisky.

"Yes it is."

"Well, then I can not drink it. My mommy said only jahill, janwar and shaytan drink that stuff, and I'm a good boy. Oh and she said it tastes like Shytan's pee. I don't drink pee."

Mikahle started laughing. Jignesh looked like he was ready to strangle the kid.

"Alright kid run along." Mikahle patted the Raj on his back and gave him a small push towards the living room.

Just then Jignesh's cell phone went off. He left to take the call and Mikahle was left at the bar.

Arohi and Arjun let out sigh of relief. One disaster averted.

"Why are teaching Raj such words?"

"Well its a good thing I did."

"You would think so-"

"Arjun, is that you over there?" Mickahle got up and walked towards the corner.

"Shit!" Arjun cursed he could hear his brothers steps get closer, Aorhi also looked like she was in shock.

"Just go along with it." He muttered before he used a part of Aorhi's dupata to wrap there cuffed wrists and used his other arm to bring her closer to him. His free hand trailed up to Arohi's face where he wrapped a piece of her hair with his index finger and brought his face extremely close to hers, there noses almost touching.

"What are you two doing here?"

Arjun didn't turn to look at his brother when he replied. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here with my wife?" He let go of the strands of hair and outlined Arohi's lips with his index finger before turning to face his brother raising one eyebrow in question.

"Do I really need to spell things out for you Mikahle?"

Mikahle immediately got the idea. He backed up and put his hands up.

"Sorry Arjun, didn't realize...I just..ahh don't you guys have a room for this?"

_No , really dumb-ass? Why suddenly decide to grow a brain now Mikahle? _Arjun rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I also have a kid following me around all day. It's complicated."

"But I thought you and Arohi hated each other."

_Oh My God this guy is so annoying and Arjun has no idea how to handle this situation. I will show him how. _

Arohi took her right hand and trailed it up Arjun's left arm to his shoulder then palmed his face and turned his head to face her.

"I thought you said your brother was very experienced with women, but he seems so innocent in these matters, Arjun."

She then looked at Mikahle and winked.

"I'm sure you understand dear brother in-law, that _adults_ have needs." Her hand went to the back of Arjun's neck and she tugged him down and her voice lowered. "These needs, basic needs, have to be satisfied in order for human brains to function properly."

Mikahle coughed loudly. "Ahh I see *cough*, sorry guys, carry on."

He turned around and almost ran out of the area. As soon as he was out of range Aorhi let go of Arjun, but he continued to stare at her. He gave her a look that made Aorhi's blood race and her heart skip a beat.

"Basic needs Arohi? You have needs? If you only told me sooner about _your needs _I would have been more then happy to take care of -ow!"

"Chee! Get away from me you badmash."

"Why are you so violent for, I just wanted to take care of your needs."

Arjun started laughing.

"Ugh, where is this Raj?" Forgetting yet again that she was chained to her husband, she started walking, and yanked Arjun along.

Dadi watched from the balcony as Arjun and Aorhi bickered a little before figuring out how to hide there cuffed wrists with her dupata, and made there way around the house looking for Raj.

Dadi picked up the phone and made a quick call.

"Hello, is this Royal furniture store's manager? Mhmm, okay putar remember that bed I ordered, the single one, yes I want it in my house with in the next half hour! Okay when you get hear I will greet you at the front door."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Dadi's Revenge **

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show Kitani Mohabbat Hai – 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow!

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

**Chapter 4**

Raj hid behind a big potted plant in the garden and watched as his parents looked for him.

"This is so good I will let them look for me some more while I give the key for the handcuffs to dadi!"

He ran back inside while his parents continued to look for him outside.

"Raj! Where are you? I promise to give you chocolates if you come out."

Arjun gave Arohi a odd look. "The sun is almost setting, its dinner time, why are you going to give him chocolates? Your a bad mom."

"Hey, bribing is the only way to get this kid to listen to you, and its the only way," she held up her shackled wrist, "for me to get rid of you! If it means I have to be a bad mom , then by all means, I WILL BE A **BAD** MOM." She shouted at his face.

"Pagal lardki. Lets keep looking." There search was fruitless for many reasons.

One Arohi had a hard time keeping up with Arjun, who walked fast on purpose to anger her. Two Aorhi was was wearing high heels and walking in a garden. Third, Aorhi was getting hungry which equalled cranky.

"Lets look behind the bridge."

When Arjun started walking again he noticed Arohi was immobile. "What now Aorhi?"

"My feet hurt. We have been looking for this kid for the past 45 mins. We checked the entire garden twice. He's not here."

"I'm sure he's here somewhere, he's a small kid and its dark now. I'm sure he will give up soon."

"Fine but only for 10 more min's then I'm done." She took her sandals off making Arjun laugh softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oh really, I forget you laugh randomly because your a crazy manic." When he continued to smirk. Aorhi grew frustrated. "What is so funny about me? I'm sure I look great, hot, beautiful, you are just blind and can't see it."

Arjun shook his head, "Your short, really short."

"Good things come in small packages." She smiled and started walking.

"Raj if you don't come out. No more video games!"

Arjun was getting sick and tired as well. "I agree with your mom beta, if you don't come out now, I won't let you play on my PSP. No cartoons for a week!"

"Yeah no cartoons—wait for a week? That's kinda too much don't you think?" Arohi asked as they made there way up the small garden bridge.

Arjun stopped at the middle of the bridge and scanned the garden. The garden lights suddenly came on. They had been had, the kid was not in the garden, most likely had forgotten all about them.

His temper rose. He had been wasting all his time, when he could have gotten work done. Instead he had to look around the garden playing hide-n-go-seek , handcuffed to Aorhi, of all people. Handcuffed to Arohi, again. At least his time he wouldn't have to sleep with her handcuffed on a single bed. That would be a nightmare come true. It made him shiver just thinking about it. That was one relief he could look forward to once they got inside.

"No, its too nice, wait till you see what I do to that kid when I get inside." Arjun started walking fast towards the house.

"Wait Arjun!" Arjun yanked Arohi along, making her slip and lose her footing, she went down, hard.

"Ahhh!"

"Arohi!" He quickly went down with her and they both tumbled down the the bridge.

Aorhi felt her world go upside down and a sharp pain enter her left foot, she dropped her sandals and grabbed onto the first thing she could, Arjun. Arohi readied her self to hit the ground, but it never came. Instead she hit solid flesh and cotton and had the wind knocked out of her.

Arjun, acted out of instinct and put his arms around Arohi and as they landed, he took the brunt of the blow while Arohi landed on top of him. He was sure, she was hurt regardless. He was thank full there was enough give in the handcuffs for him to protect her.

Arjun sat up brining Aorhi up with him.

"Arohi, look at me."

He gave her a quick look over, nothing looked broken, but her eyes were watering. "Are you hurt anywhere?" The light in the garden wasn't great but it was better then nothing.

"My feet, I think I got something stuck in my left foot."

"Alright, I'll check, it might be uncomfortable because of the cuffs." His voice was calm and controlled. Obviously Aorhi hadn't broken anything, no serious injury. It was a flesh wound, they were close to the house he could easily treat her. This wasn't anything new to him, Arohi was accident prone.

It was hard maneuvering but Arjun was suddenly thankful Aorhi was "short" it made reaching her foot easier, then if she was taller with his cuffed hand. He saw the splinter sticking out of her feet, it was about two inches long, half of it in her feet, and it was bleeding. He needed to get it out, but what to use to stop the blood from flowing? He didn't have a handkerchief on him. Just his t-shirt, he could rip it and, Aorhi's dupata!

"I'm going to tear a piece of your dupata off Arohi, can I do that?"

"Where is your hanky?" She asked wiping her tears away.

_How come he's all nice and calm now? Asking for my permission?_

"Alas princess I don't have it with me today, so its either I rip my shirt or your dupata, your choice."

Arohi's eyebrow's rose into her hair line. If he ripped his shirt...he would be exposing him self.

" Use my dupatta!"

"I thought so." With a small smile he ripped off a piece of her dupata then draped it back around her neck.

"Alright look somewhere else and don't bite your tongue. On the count of three."

Arohi looked straight ahead at the bright lights of the house and got her self ready.

"One." She turned her head towards Arjun ready to ask him if he was going to do it on three, or before, or after three, a girl had to get ready.

"Two."

"AHHH!"

Aorhi dug her nails into his biceps and stuck her head into his neck.

"You donkey, you lied!" her words were muffled as she spoke into his neck fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"It hurts less if you don't know when its going to happen." Aorhi didn't bother replying or looking she could feel him wrapping the make shift bandage around her foot.

Arjun wrapped the piece of dupata around her feet three times before he tied it into a knot. He surveyed his work and satisfied that he didn't see anymore blood coming out. He still had to get it cleaned and put proper bandages when they got inside. Now he had to take her inside the house. Last time he had to carry her to the jungle cabin. It was going to be harder with there hands cuffed.

"Aorhi, do you think you can walk?" She looked very comfortable cradled in his arms at the moment.

After a few moments she took a deep breath and and stuck her head out of its hiding spot, the crook of his neck.

"Maybe."

"Alright I'll get up first." He helped shift her out of his arms and stood up and a little bent at the knees.

"Okay lets do this, princess."

Arjun bent and helped her stand up, taking most of her weight on his left side.

"Nice and easy lets walk."

"What about my sandals?" She pointed to her shoes which were at the base of the bridge.

"The servants will come get them. Come on lets walk."

It didn't work. Arohi by mistake took a step on her injured feet and went down, but Arjun was prepared for this and he held her up, easily.

"Yeah I didn't think so."

"What?" Arohi was confused. Did he know already that she wouldn't be able to walk properly?

"Okay this maybe a little uncomfortable, again do to our bound hands, but there is about a seven inch give between these cuffs so it might be bearable."

"What are you talking abou-ahhh" Arjun had picked her up bridal style interrupting her. He was right it was uncomfortable, his left arm was around her back and it made her twist her right arm behind her back because of the handcuff.

However, her unbound arm quickly made up for it by grabbing him around his neck in a strong hold.

_Hey it worked. It is a good thing Aorhi is short, or else I wouldn't be able to pick her up with this much give on the handcuffs. _

Arjun started walking slowly towards the house. His hold on her was not very secure, and the last thing he wanted to do was drop her.

"Arjun."

"Hmm?"

"Next time, tell me when your going to pick me up."

"Next time."

Arjun took a few more careful steps.

"Don't drop me." Aorhi warned.

She knew his hold wasn't as secure as it could be, her right arm was wedged between them and the chain was digging into her arm. It was very uncomfortable but bearable.

"Hmm, I don't know it would be a good way to get revenge on you for all those little annoying things you do, to make my life miserable."

"I make your life miserable?" She sounded so happy it worried him.

"You don't have to sound so happy. Dossroo ki burai chaha achi baat nahi hai, it means your an evil person."

"Says the guy who sabotaged my marriage and married me to exact revenge on me. You know how big of a deal marriage is to a girl like me?"

"Hello, I'm carrying you here."

"Oh yes, now your my knight in shinning armour, always rescuing me, keeping me safe."

"Why so sarcastic Aorhi? Its true isn't it?"

Pause.

"What is?" She knew what he was talking about but, it suddenly struck a chord deep down where she thought all feeling was dead.

"That I'm your knight in shinning armour. I save you all the time. You could even say I saved you from marrying that kabotar." Arjun laughed at his own comment.

Arohi simply frowned.

"Hello mister, I was ready to marry him out of my own will."

"No you weren't." His answer was right on the heel of her reply and so confident that she became worried.

"What do you know, you-you shaddi highjaker!"

"I know that you want to please your family. You want to uphold there name and honor. You don't want to worry them, you put there happiness before yours. Oh and of course me. You wanted to piss me off, and all that would be accomplished if you married the kabotar. I'm not done don't interrupt me princess." Arjun said when he noticed her opening her mouth ready to refute him.

A miracle happened and Arohi didn't say anything. Arjun was impressed.

"You never wanted to marry him, I know that because someone told me. It was only after you found out about my family and my occupation that you changed your mind. Even after I apologized and told you the truth about my past about my fee- my feelings for you. It didn't matter your pride and god knows what else stopped you."

"You didn't and still don't believe me when I told you, your sister falling was an accident."

When he didn't reply Arohi waited, she waited all of five seconds before she said something else.

"You know when I first met you, I thought you were all rough and tough brooding type. But now, I know that you are also a kaminay, sardo, jahill, batamiz, badmash, janwar the world worst husband and a-"

"I'm still carrying you, you know I could easily trip and drop you."

"See! That's what I mean, your voice used be all deep and cool now your always annoyed."

"Yeah, because you annoy me."

"No, I make you talk, its helped cleared up your throat."

"Yes by making me scream at you. Don't ever pursue medicine princess."

"Why? I think I will make a fine doctor."

"Ha! Your patients will all run away from you."

Arjun suddenly noticed they were almost at the house and the lights were all on, not only that he could see the whole family gathered in the living room, but it looked like they were all dressed to go out somewhere.

_Probably some big dinner party. I hope I don't have to join in._

As they approached the sliding glass door a servant quickly ran up and opened the door.

"Arjun, You think we can go upstairs without anyone noticing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I need to put you down right now."

"Why?"

_She sure likes that word tonight._

"I have lost almost all blood flow to my left hand and will be forced to drop you soon." He said it so casually like there are clouds in the sky today.

"Oh no! Put me down on that couch over there." They were still out of sight from the rest of the family who looked busy talking amongst themselves.

"Don't boss me around wify. I know what I'm doing." He then turned to the servant who had opened the door for them. "Can you get me a bowel of warm water, lots of bandage, rubbing alcohol and pair of scissors? Make it quick."

"Aww you care about me." Aorhi teased. Arjun gave her a dirty look.

"I am still holding you."

"Yes you have threatened to drop me various times yet you still haven't, so I'm calling your bluff dear husband."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

This started a starring competition between them.

"Mama! Dad! Look dadi there alive! They weren't kidnapped!" Raj ran up to his parents and grabbed onto Arjun's pants.

Arjun and Arohi quickly broke there stare to see the whole family approach them.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj! 

"Mama! Dad! Look dadi there alive! They weren't kidnapped!" Raj ran up to his parents and grabbed onto Arjun's pants.

Arjun and Arohi quickly broke there stare to see the whole family approach them.

**Chapter 5**

"This is going to be embarrassing."

He had to agree with her on this one.

"Aorhi! Arjun where have you two been? I was looking all over for you!" Dadi scolded.

"Arjun what is going on?" His dad motioned to Arohi who he was still carrying in his arms. "Don't you remember the dinner party we are attending to celebrate the latest business deal?"

Just then the maid came back with the medical supplies and placed them on the coffee table.

"Dad I can explain everything. I-"

"Rudra, Arjun will not be going to the party tonight."

Rudra got mad, "Why Biji?" His mom rolled her eyes.

"You blind child of mine! Can't you see his wife is hurt! You think he's carrying her around for fun?"

Rudra stopped and his eye widened. He noticed the bloodied white piece of cloth on Arohi's feet.

"Oh I see. Carry on then. We wouldn't want Kartar's granddaughter to feel like we don't care about her well being now do we?" Everyone was tense because they knew it was a lie.

"Arjun, son why don't you put her down and the servants can see to her feet." Arjun looked at his mom.

He was stuck, if he put Aohi down, they would see the handcuffs, if he didn't they would think he had gone mad.

"Yes, Arjun putar put her down you must have been carrying her a while your forehead is sweating." Dadi motioned to the couch.

_And my arm is turning blue, but hey who cares? As long as no one sees the damn cuffs._

Everyone watched the drama unfold. Mikahle and Jignesh had the world biggest smirks. Romit looked worried. He really felt bad for his Arjun bahi.

Arohi looked up and Arjun's face, she had been staring at his collar bone the whole time.

_Oh no is having difficulty holding me up. Its not cause I'm heavy, no its because of the cuffs and he has been holding me up for such a long time._

"Arjun. Put me down." His eyes flew to hers, he searched her eyes asking if she was sure. Everyone would see the cuffs.

Arohi knew he was worried about the handcuffs. She smiled and nodded her head.

Arjun turned and carefully placed her on the couch and knelt next to her the handcuffs clanking making there presence known.

"What is this?" Kumod exclaimed. "What kind of torture are you making my son go through?"

Dadi tried her best to act shocked and not laugh.

Mikahle laughing outright.

Jignesh couldn't help but comment, "Looks like a bedroom trick gone wrong."

Arohi blushed, her face turned as red a tomato.

Rudra coughed trying to cover his smirk.

Romit was too shocked to say anything. But he did think one thing and that was ,_Kinky._

Arjun ignored them all and started cutting Arohi's blooded bandage.

"Oh no mama, you are still playing police and robbers? I gave up finding you two long time ago! I looked all over the house! Where were you hiding?" He came and looked over Aorhi's feet.

"Raj, we were looking for you outside."

"But I said inside mama. And look you got hurt. I'm sorry." The kid looked really sad that Arohi smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"No need to worry, your dad here has plenty of experience patching me up."

"Really mama?"

"Yep, I'll be better in no time."

Kumod couldn't handle the mushy gushy Aorhi and her son. Watching Arjun tend to his wife was the last straw.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Rudra, let go to the party before I change my mind. I can't believe it was all because of a child's game."

"Alright Kumod it seems everything is under control here. Arjun I will talk to you tomorrow."

Arjun didn't look up from his task. "Yes Dad."

Rudra hid his laugh , he knew Arjun was beyond embarrassed.

"See ya Arjun, have fun playing house."

"Mikahle! Get out before I get my danda!" Dadi scolded.

When everyone had cleared , Dadi took Raj with her leaving Arjun and Arohi alone downstairs. They didn't look like they were paying attention to anyting else around them other then each other. Things were looking up at long last!

"The alcohol is going to burn." Arjun informed as he put some alcohol on a cotton ball.

"I know."

"Ahh!"

This time with out counting he applied the wicked solution, that made Arohi feel like her feet was on fire!

Arjun let her grab hold of his shoulders for a moment longer then necessary. While he softly blew on her feet trying to cool it down a bit.

Then he moved to wrap her feet in fresh bandages. Arohi watched Arjun wrap her feet with utmost care. It was strange she was sure he would rush through it, but he was as if not more careful then the time in the jungle.

_He is so strange sometimes. Nice one moment, a complete ass the next..._

"Alright lets get the key from Raj." Arjun stood up and popped a few bones in his shoulders. It had taken him 20 minutes to dress her cut, it should have taken five.

Aorhi didn't mind that her arm got dragged up along with him, she remained seated.

"Yeah, oh we should have gotten it earlier when here was here. I hope he isn't a sleep!"

"Why would he sleep its only 8:30pm. Aorhi I bet that kid hasn't even had dinner." Arjun turned to look upstairs. "RAJ! Come down here and give me the key for the cuffs!"

A few moments later Raj appeared in his pj's with Dadi on his heel they both leaned over the balcony and looked down at Arjun and Arohi.

"Papa I lost the keys!" Raj shouted tiptoeing to be seen over the balcony.

Arjun almost lost it, _almost_. He would have shouted had Dadi not been there watching him like a hawk.

Arohi however, had no problem.

"You WHAT! Go find it you little rat!" In her anger she stood up, only to stumble and have Arjun catch her, it was second nature for him now.

"Aorhi putar, don't shout at the child. I will look for the key it is time for Raj to go to bed."

_Oh shit! No I can't have an elder doing a chore like this._

"No Dadi its okay. Umm ahh Arjun and I will look for it." Arjun looked down at Arohi.

"Have you forgotten? You can barely stand." He whispered.

"How can you Arohi putar? Your hurt, on your feet of all places."

"Leave it Dadi I will ask the servants to do it."

"Oh Arjun putar, I let them all go home already. I figured since everyone was going to that dinner party, and Raj was already fed his dinner. There is no need for them to stay late tonight."

"What!" Arjun and Arohi exclaimed at the same time.

"I haven't even had dinner yet." Aorhi moaned.

"Oh you poor dear. I will come right down and get you something to eat."

Arjun stopped her. "Its okay Dadi, you and Raj go to bed we can mange."

"Are you sure putar?"

"Yes Dadi I'm sure."

"Teek hai, good night."

"Goodnight mom ... Dad." Both Arjun and Aorhi's faces darkened when Raj spoke , that kid was going to be the end of them.

Dadi quickly led Raj away, who knows what his parents would say.

As they entered there room Raj spoke up. "Dadi can I have chocolate now?"

"Not now putar you will get bugs in your teeth. I will give you all your chocolates in the morning. Now go to sleep."

"Promise?"

"Paka."

As Raj settled under the covers he had one more question before he could rest his busy brain.

"Dadi when will you stop punishing Mama and Papa and take there handcuffs off?"

"Tomorrow. But remember our plan."

"Of course Dadi! The key is going to be on the floor next to the red couch outside of mom and dad's room! That's where I *giggle* dropped it!"

"Good boy, you remembered correctly!

_Downstairs with Ajrun and Aorhi after Dadi and Raj left. _

"Arjun, I'm hungry."

"I know, so am I? Can you walk to the kitchen?" Aorhi didn't answer she only looked at the floor.

_What Am I asking obviously she can't walk. _With out further thought he picked her up.

"Ekk! Arjun! I told you to tell me when you pick me up."

"Why are you complaining? I'm carrying you every where."

He walked towards the kitchen. He was getting very used to carrying Aorhi and being in extremely close physical proximity with her.

They stopped infront of the fridge, and Arjun put Arohi down then opened the fridge.

They both looked around. Aorhi put most of her weight on Arjun without realizing it.

"Ohh Pizza!"I love Pizza!" Aorhi exclaimed. Ajrun grabbed the pizza box and open it to see half of a large veggie and chicken pizza.

"I guess this is our dinner. What do you want to drink Aorhi?"

"Water is fine." Arjun grabbed a bottle of water and a can coke for himself. "Arjun I don't eat cold pizza."

"Of course you don't Princess, but I like cold Pizza."

"You would say that. Cold hearted man that you are, you like cold things, even your food has to be cold." Arjun decided not to comment. She said the most impossible things sometimes, it left him speechless.

Instead he threw the pizza box like a frisbee onto the counter and gave the drinks to Arohi to hold, then picked her up and moved to the counter. Arjun took out a large square plater where he put a few slices of the pizza in then popped them into the microwave.

Of course coordination was hard with Aorhi leaning on him and he had to use one hand. He was just thankful the microwave was near the plates cupboard.

"Arjun I just thought of something. We won't be looking for the keys until morning right?"

"Yes."

"We will have to go everywhere together till then, right?" She sounded uneasy.

"Yes. That's kind of obvious isn't it." He shook there shackled hands to further make his point.

"We have to sleep together."

"Aorhi, we do that anyways."

"No stupid, without the curtain!"

"Oh." He hadn't thought about it before, but with the handcuffs the curtain would be useless. It was useless anyways. "Don't worry I'm not interested in you, like that."

_What! How can he say that to someone as hot as me? Wait what AM I THINKING! I don't want to touch him._

"Well that's good because I don't want to touch a janwar like you. I'd rather cuddle Mr. Softy."

"Oh hell no, if that ball of fluff comes near me, I'll tear him apart with my bare hands."

"No! You can't do that."

"I won't if you don't bring him near me."

"But I always sleep with him!"

"Not tonight you won't."

"But...but your not soft and huggable."

"I may not be soft but who says I'm not huggable? Just the other day you hugged me to thank me, I couldn't even tear you out of my arms."

_Well that's cause I did want you to see me snooping through your drawers. I can't say that now can I? Look at him feeling all proud of him self._

"That was the other day. It was my weakness, I was being nice, appreciative."

"Is that how you show your appreciation to all men?"

"Chee no! I'm not a badbash like you!"

"Why do you keep calling me badbash? Maine tum hare sath koi badmashi kiya?"

Before Aorhi could answer the microwave beeped and Arjun took the plate out. He placed the remaining cold pieces of pizza on the plate with the hot slices.

"Mmm smells good." Arohi smiled like she was on cloud nine. "Wait Arjun, how are going to take the plate and drinks to the table?" If he had to carry her all over the place, how was he going to carry the plate of pizza as well?

"We aren't eating at the table."

"Then where are we eating?"

"Right here. Come on princess get comfortable on the floor."

"Oh...makes sense. No big deal." She smiled a 100 watt smile that caught him off guard.

He paused for a minute starring at her before he helped Aorhi settle on the ground then sat next to her with the plate of hot and cold pizza slices and drinks leaning back against the counter.

With the plate balanced on Arjun's outstretched legs, they began there dinner.

"Your eating with your left hand Arjun?"

"Well my right hand is kinda useless for now. Unless you want to feed me."

"Eww, no!"

"I thought so. Eat up princess."

"You know we shouldn't drink too much liquids. IF one of has has to you know...use the washroom...well you get the idea. No washroom breaks until tomorrow morning."

Arjun chocked on his pizza, and Aorhi slapped his back a few times before he was alright.

"Pagal lardki, that's obvious you don't have to state it."

"What? I'm just informing you!"

"Thank you for you information. Now let me eat in peace."

"I'm not stopping you."

Arjun decided not to respond, If he did she would say something back and start talking again.

Arohi ate three slices of pizza, and drank half of the water, she wanted to drink it all but decided not to. She looked over at Arjun, he was chewing and looking straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

_He has a big head, big teeth, big hands, big mouth, I finished three slices and he's on his sixth! Look at how big his bite is, he finishes the slices in like four bites. I bet I could beat him at eating pizza slices...I'm just not eating a lot now because well I don't want to go to the washroom! He doesn't even need to chew as much as I do. He has big lips...they look soft too and there all dark pink, it would be a nice lip gloss color. I think I have that shade...oh look he's on his seventh slice how can he eat so much? Although I kinda like watching him eat that is, I have been watching him eat since his second slice. Oh no! Now he's looking at me. Oh he stopped chewing. Now he's going to drink his coke. That stuff is bad for his teeth, oh well what do I care if his teeth rot and fall off? In fact I hope they do!_

Arjun looked at Arohi while taking another gulp of his drink. _What is she up to now? Is there sauce on my face? Wait if there was, she would have said something by now. Is she done eating? She stopped eating, she said she was hungry. Ha! She has sauce on her mouth on top of her upper lips and at the corner of her mouth. She eats like a kid!_

"Hey why are you smiling like that?" Arohi asked suspicious.

"Like what?"

"Like you know something and I don't."

"Maybe I do."

"Tell me! What is it? Is it a secret? I am great at keeping secrets! I almost won a prize for it when I was in fifth grade."

Arjun raised an eyebrow. Where did she get this stuff from?

"Its nothing dramatic, you have tomato sauce on your face."

"Ahh! Where? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Of course you won't tell me you just want to laugh at me." She wiped madly at her face, completely missing the spots. Arjun only laughed at her. After a few seconds of watching her desperate attempts he decided to have mercy on her.

"Alright stop, your missing the spots." He took his free hand and wiped away first from the corner of her mouth.

Arohi froze, her eyes wide open looking at him, his touch was so foreign yet familiar. She closed her eyes and Ajrun wiped away the stains from her upper lip. His fingers stayed two moments longer then necessary, and when Arohi opened her eyes to look at him, he knew she knew it too.

Awkward.

There situation was awkward. It was growing more awkward because Arjun's face was inches away from hers and she wasn't moving or saying anything. Arjun's eyes zeroed in on her lips. She had beautiful lips, and eyes, her eyes were the perfect shape. He'd never seen eyes shaped so perfect he took a snapshot in his minds camera and stored it for later.

"Wear less make up. You don't need it."

To say Arohi was shocked was an understatement.

_Where the hell did that come from? What is up with the atmosphere? _

"Arjun, tum teek tho honna?" She even raised a hand and put it on his forehead taking in his temperature. She was genuinely concerned.

_His temperature seems fine. What is wrong with him, he is so...nice suddenly._

Arjun pulled back he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. His voice was gruff trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you done eating? If so lets go upstairs."

"I'm done."

Arjun took the plate and drinks and left them on the counter, covering the remaining pizza slices. He turned to look down at Arohi,

"I wonder if I should take an apple or something with me. Carrying you up the stairs is going to zap me of my strength. Did you gain weight?" He was back to his old self, teasing her.

"For your information I have NOT gained weight, you are just weak. I don't see you going to the gym anymore."

"Well," Arjun bent down and picked up Aorhi, "its because now I have this wife who keeps me busy as soon as I come home. She demands all my time and attention."

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"My wife is always up to some sort of trouble so I have to keep an eye on her and a child." Arjun started climbing the stares.

"Excuses excuses Arjun Singhgania. You are just getting soft and mushy." She poked at one one his bicep and felt the muscle push back. Okay so he wasn't soft and mushy, but hey she wasn't fat.

"Probably because you put five stuffed animals on our bed, they are influencing me. I should just threw them out."

Arohi gasped.

"No! You can't do that. What will you replace them with, bricks? You think that will harden you up?"

"Better then Mr. Softy and company."

"Mr. Softy and company are much better bed mates then you."

"Well tonight I'm going to be your _only_ bed mate."

"Why?"

"Arohi, I am NOT going to touch Mr. Softy, or Miss Pinky or Mr. Cuddles or Mrs. Chocolate."

"You forgot Mr. Snow and Mr. Coffee"

"Them too."

"Aww Arjun, how about just one of them?"

"No, no one from team Softy is going to sleep on the bed today. Its going to be difficult as it is dealing with you chained to me. I don't want to wake up in the morning with Mr. Cuddles paw in my mouth."

"That was an accident!"

Arjun rolled his eyes. The torture she put him through sometimes. "Open the door Arohi." Which she did since they were in front of there bedroom, and both of Arjun's hands were full.

When they entered the room Arjun almost dropped Arohi.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

"No, no one from team Softy is going to sleep on the bed today. Its going to be difficult as it is dealing with you chained to me. I don't want to wake up in the morning with Mr. Cuddles paw in my mouth."

"That was an accident!"

Arjun rolled his eyes. The torture she put him through sometimes. "Open the door Arohi." Which she did since they were in front of there bedroom, and both of Arjun's hands were full.

When they entered the room Arjun almost dropped Arohi.

**Chapter 6**

"What the HELL!" Arjun shouted.

Arohi looked gob smacked. "Did our bed shrink?"

"No stupid, obviously not, look there is a note on the bed." Arjun walked over and put Arohi on the bed and picked it up the note only to have Aorhi snatch it from his hand and read it aloud.

"Dear Arjun and Arohi, I have ordered this bed, as a way to punish you both for your atrocious behavior with regarding the photo shoot. And your less then stellar performance in front of my friend. Who you two will meet again, and show her HOW MUCH in love you are! I have also ordered this bed in hopes that I will get my good news soon. Have fun. _Wink Wink_ Dadi."

Arohi blushed , her face turning red as tomato. Dadi could be so forward sometimes!

Arjun took the letter out of Arohi's hands and read it again in his head. He then looked at the bed. It was filled with team softy, there wasn't even enough room for all the stupid stuffed animals, how the hell were he and Arohi going to fit side by side?

"Arghhh damn it." Arjun reached over and started throwing the stuffed animals to a corner of the room.

"What are you doing Arjun! Stop it you pagal btameez admai!" She managed to wrestle Mr. Softy out of his hands, but the rest of his team was thrown on the floor.

"Arohi, where are you going to sleep?"

"Fine! But that does not mean you have to be so cruel and throw them about the room!"

"Oh yes, because there alive and there bones are going to break."

"There feelings are going to be hurt!"

"Oh my God I can't believe you said that, you pagal ajeeb larki." He grabbed Mr. softy out of her hands and punched him. "Hey Mr. Softy are your feelings hurt?" Then he twisted a paw. "Aww did you break an arm? Oh what was that you didn't feel it? Of course you didn't your stuffed with cotton!"

Arohi watched him converse with Mr. Softy, she couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"What's the matter?" Arjun asked annoyed.

"Your having a conversation with Mr. Softy! And you just said he isn't alive and has no feelings, then by extension he can't converse with you. Right?"

Arjun realized his blunder. "Arrrggh!" He threw Mr. Softy across the room and they watched as he hit the wall and fell down.

"Mr. Softy!" Arohi leapt across the bed, forgetting she was cuffed. Arjun lost his balance and fell. On top of Aorhi.

Arohi too shocked to say anything, just starred at Arjun, her eyes wide open.

What could she say? It was her fault.

Arjun found himself in a compromising position that, to be honest he didn't want out of.

_What am I thinking? If I don't move soon she will accuse me of all kind of atrocities and call me every bad name in the book._

With that thought in mind he quickly got off Arohi and sat next to her.

"Get up Aorhi."

"Why?"

"Why not? Or is it," he leaned down a few inches away from her face, " that you like it when I'm so close to you?"

"Chee!" She pushed him away roughly and sat up her self. "I don't want to be close to you in fact I would rather be miles apart from you, but thanks to your son, I am chained to you. Not only that now I have to sleep in this_ tiny bed _chained to you!"

"Don't look so upset Arohi, you should consider your self lucky there are plenty of girls out there who would die to be in your situation."

Arohi rolled her eyes. "Yeah and if they tried I'd kill them first." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Aorhi?"

"Nothing!" The last thing she needed him to call her was jealous. "I want to brush my teeth. Take me to the washroom." She ordered.

"Your giving me orders?" What was he? her servant?

"No, I'm asking you, or else you can smell my pizza breath for the rest of the night."

"Fine." Arjun got up and with out further talking he picked Arohi up and took her to there ensuite bathroom.

As they brushed there teeth Arohi leaned on Arjun and watched him brush his teeth. He was very thorough she noticed. They both spit and rinsed there mouth. Arjun reached for the mouth wash as did Arohi at the same time.

"Ladies first." Arohi insisted.

"Well since I see no lady here, I guess I will go first." Arjun unscrewed the bottle and poured some out into the cap.

Arohi snatched it from his hand. "oh Thank you Arjun for pouring it out for me." She said in her sarcastic sweet voice.

"Whatever, I bet I can hold the mouth wash in my mouth longer then you." With that said he took a gulp of the mouth wash.

Both enemies starred each other down in the mirror, as they moved there mouth furiously swishing the burning liquid in there respective mouths.

After 20 seconds, Arohi could feel tears burning her eyes. She could barely hold the mouth wash for more then 15 seconds.

Arjun looked down at Arohi, he could see her eyes tearing up. He was going to win this one hands down.

A minute passed and Arjun could feel tears in his eyes as well, but Arohi had tears coming down her face in fat drops but she still wouldn't relent.

_She is too damn stubborn for own good. But I won't loose to her on this. _

Another 40 seconds went by.

.

.

Arohi wiped her face of tears and gave Arjun a dirty look. She even had a little bit of the mouth wash start to leak out the side of her mouth, she couldn't feel her taste buds anymore.

_It's all his fault! Its not even affecting him! This is so unfair!_

Arohi's face was going red, Arjun rolled his eyes and nudged her with his elbows Arohi turned to face him. Arjun indicated with his hand that she should spit. Arohi shook her head, no. And indicated that he should spit first. She refused to loose.

Arjun grabbed her upper arm and pushed her towards the sink. Big MISTAKE.

Arohi forgetting for a moment that her mouth was full of mouth wash opened it to talk and promptly spit mouth wash all over the front of Arjun shirt.

Arjun in turn spit the mouth wash into the sink. And looked at the horror stricken Arohi, who still had tears rolling down her eyes.

"You insane women look what you did!" he shouted at her face.

"I'm sorry Arjun, I really didn't mean it! It was an accident I swear!" She quickly grabbed a towel from the counter and tried to wipe away the blue liquid that had created a big stain on his shirt.

Arjun suddenly felt bad for yelling at her. It was an accident.

He took the towel from her hand and threw it back on the counter.

"Its not a big deal, it can be washed off." He said gruffly.

Arohi wiped her tears and rinsed her mouth.

Arjun reached for the hem of shirt ready to pull it off.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shirt, you don't expect me to sleep in this do you?"

"Oh, here? You going to take it off here?"

"Just close your eyes Arohi if it bothers you so much."

"Fine." She grumbled and closed her eyes tight.

Arjun lifted his shirt with one hand, but it was difficult so used his other handcuffed hand.

"What are you doing!" Arohi demanded eyes still shut.

"I need both hands."

"Fine. But hurry it up."

"Yes princess."

Arohi felt her cuffed hand move up and she felt cotton brush up against her fingers.

Arjun soon realized he had a problem, one that had the potential to drastically upset his dear wife.

When he had removed the shirt he found it collect at his left wrist, he couldn't take his shirt off fully. There he stood topless with a wet shirt dangling in between the handcuffs.

"Arohi open your eyes, we have a problem." Arohi opened her eyes and all she saw was Arjun's chest. Arjun's bare chest to be precise.

"Ahhhhh! Cover your self, you besharam admi!"

"I wish I could" He dangled the handcuff and the shirt hanging from it. And watched as realization wash over Arohi's features.

"Oh great! Now I have to sleep with you and your going to be topless. Someone up there really hates me."

Arjun didn't bother responding he took out a pair of scissors from the drawer and cut his shirt.

"I actually liked this shirt." He then tossed it into the garbage can.

Arohi visibly shivered.

She had been leaning on the counter, and now Arjun was going to carry her back to there bed. She had to stall for time, how could she let him touch her half dressed! Her cheeks were flaming, she looked everywhere but at Arjun. This was hard considering he was standing right next to her and there was also a reflection of him, it was like two Arjun's!

"Alright to bed Arohi." He bent to pick her up.

"No!"

"What now women? I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"I haven't brushed my hair!"

Arjun handed her a brush. "Here, make it quick."

"No , brushing hair takes time. Especially with Hair like mine. Haven't you noticed how beautiful my hair is? I have to brush it slowly and softly."

He watched her brush one side of her head, she was obviously have difficulty with just one hand. Arohi sighed aloud and lifted her left hand taking Arjun's right hand with her.

When he didn't say anything she used her left hand to hold on to a large section of hair while she used her right to brush it.

This brought Arjun's hand in contact with her hair. His face was unreadable as he watched her through the mirror.

As Arohi continued caring for her hair, Arjun's hand brushed against more of her fine strands and then some how he found himself slowly helping her. Giving her unbrushed sections. He didn't speak, didn't want to break the spell. Her hair was softer then silk ,it was cool to the touch and he found him self running his fingers through strands at the back of her head where she couldn't see what he was doing, which was useless because she could feel him.

Arohi didn't understand why she didn't say anything. Why she let him continue to touch her hair. The look on his face, was one of awe. Hadn't he ever touched a girls hair before?

_Maybe they all had ratty hair, I do have exceptionally good quality hair! _

Arjun noticed her smirk and quickly came to himself.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes I am. Alright carry me."

"Of course your highness."

He picked her up.

"Its good you finally realize that I am like royalty."

"Yeah, a royal pain."

Arohi tentatively rested her hand on his bare shoulder, her words were halting as she battled her shyness.

"Well I- ah I -um, I was treated like princess at my house!" Arjun rolled his eyes. Arjun paused for a second when he felt her hand on him. It was different but he didn't show it. He covered it up with annoyance. She wasn't affecting him, no way.

"Of course you were in YOUR house. Here turn off the bed room light." He had walked them to the wall where the light switches were located. Arohi turned off the lights and Arjun felt her hold him become more secure.

"Arohi."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still afraid of the dark?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you found something , a larger fear then the dark?" he put her down on the bed, sat next to her and turned on the night side table light.

_Yeah I did, your death. But now...do I feel the same? _ Arohi closed her eyes and she remembered the blood on his chest, her hand automatically went to where his bullet wound was. The memory made her throat dry up. There was only a scar left behind. Arjun understood what she was thinking about. His bullet wound had left a small scar behind.

"Turn off the light Arjun."

"But you-" She didn't let him finish.

"I'm fine." Her voice was serious , he turned off the light.

"I want to sleep."

Arjun didn't say anything he lay down and Aorhi followed suite, resting her head on his bare chest. It was easier for Arohi to be close to him in the dark for some reason.

After a long pause, her hand was still on his wound.

.

.

"Arohi, I'll sleep on the floor."

"No." Arjun tensed. "What I mean is, there is no point, its uncomfortable as it is and It hurts my arm when your far as I have to extend my arm."

Arohi shifted around trying to get comfortable, Arjun didn't say a word, he simply watched her in the dark. His emotions a mess. She clearly had no problems touching him, he wanted to put his free arm around her, but felt...almost guilty in doing so. How would she take it?

"Arjun, trade sides with me."

"What?"

"I want to be on the other side."

"What difference does it make? Arohi the bed is small as it is."

"It makes a** huge** difference. I sleep better resting on my right side."

"Obsessive compulsive women. You make everything difficult."

"Oh shut up, and MOVE." She whispered loudly. Arohi started shifting without Arjun's assistance. She was suddenly on top of him.

"Hey Arohi," Arjun put his free arm on her waist to stop her movements, "whose the badmash now?"

"Ugh eww Arjun, get your brain out of the gutter."

"Well according to you wify, that's where my brain is always."

"Right."

"Fine, just don't scream."

"What? Why would I-ahhmmmhh!" Arjun had flipped them over so he was on top of her for a few seconds before he moved over and promptly covered her mouth.

"Shhhhh! stupid! You want to wake Dadi? I told you not to scream." Once he removed his hand from her mouth Arohi didn't waste a breath to retort.

"You could have _TOLD_ me you were rolling us over!" She whispered. Arohi started shifting around and so did Arjun, he moved over giving her more space. Not that there was much to begin with.

Arohi finally got comfortable with her head on his shoulder and there bound hands resting on his chest.

A few minutes went by and Arohi didn't fidget. Arjun was thankful for the small blessing.

He assumed it was safe to pull the blanket on top of them. Arjun used his toes to grab and pull the thin blanket close to his left hand then covered them. Arohi helped him to tuck it around them. She snuggled closer to him and sighed.

"Comfortable princess?"

"It will do, for now. Your no Mr. Softy."

"Rab ka lakh lakh shukriah, that I'm not." While talking Arjun casually let his left arm circle her waist. Holding his breath ready for Arohi to throw a tantrum and claim how he was taking advantage of her.

When after a few moments Arohi didn't say anything Arjun let his arm rest. Now HE was comfortable.

"Does it hurt?" Her question was asked so softly he almost didn't hear her.

At first he was confused, What was she talking about. Then he noticed her shackled hand was on his scar, smoothing it over.

"No."

_Why does she care? I admit she was freaked out when I got shot. But why care about it now? Is this her biggest fear? Me dieing? Nah! That can't be true. _ Arjun looked down and in the dark he could see that Arohi had closed her eyes.

Arohi couldn't look at him at the moment, because she was feelings things she shouldn't. Couldn't, it was a bad idea...she should have slept on the floor or he should have. Being this close to him was causing the wall around her heart to crack.

_Did he really love me? Ever? I would believe him, but then there is Raj, what about his mom? I can't just ask him, then I look desperate. Aurgh this is so confusing! But I like being around him...sometimes when he's not around, its not fun. For now, for tonight, I can imagine that everything bad didn't happen between us. Like it was in the jungle, even better, its just me and Arjun. He's here with me. Not Raj's mother, if he liked her so much why leave her?_

She subconsciously tightened her arms around him. Knowing that with Arjun she was always safe no matter what dirty tricks they played on each other.

Arohi smiled when she felt Arjun tighten his hold on her in response.

"Night Aorhi."

"Night Arjun."

Both noticed the "bad" was missing."

This night ended on a positive note. Which was a good thing, because the morning was going to bring plenty of trouble for the couple. Arjun for once fell asleep with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

"Night Aorhi."

"Night Arjun."

Both noticed the "bad" was missing."

This night ended on a positive note. Which was a good thing, because the morning was going to bring plenty of trouble for the couple. Arjun for once fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Chapter 7**

Gauri sat in the car and couldn't believe her luck. Karter had gotten the women activist NGO group leader to go once _again_ and visit Arohi and Arjun, unannounced. Not only that they had included her in the trip along with Rajveer, to support Aorhi.

Karter was convinced Arohi was scared last time and wasn't able to talk because no one of her own was there to support her. That was all going to change, she would make sure of it. As there car pulled into the Singahnia driveway, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her grin hidden. She was positive Arohi was hating it at her in-laws house and that Arjun was hating it equally if not _more_.

_They must be sleeping in separate rooms, on the opposite end of the hallway, farthest from each other. _

Garui got out of the car and followed her husband inside. Takeing note of all the guards with rifals. Clearly the Singahnias were wealthy, much more then her in-laws. The gardens were so well kept and sparkling like green jewels and flowers of different colors. She would love to be the baho of this house.

Dadi laughed with Raj as they both ate there breakfast. Mikahle, Jignesh and Rudra were already gone to work for the day. Romit had just come down the stairs still dressed in his pj's and Kumod was out in the back garden getting her nails done.

"Dadi look guests!" When Dadi looked up her smile left. Karter was back with the NGO , his son and daughter in-law.

The more the merrier. This was **not** going to end well she just knew it.

"Rab help me, only you know what this old turtle has planned now. Every time those two kids get close something happens." She muttered under breath as she made her way to great her guests, with Raj on her tail.

"Sasrikal Kartar gee."

"Sasrikal. I'm sorry to disturb you once again, but this is not a family visit, I'm here one last time to have the representative and Gauri speak to Arohi. Last time I felt like Arohi was not acting like her self."

"No problem Kartar gee. I will go wake the kids up, you all take a seat the maids will serve you refreshments. They will be down shortly."

"If you don't mind, I would like Gauri and the representative to go along with you?" Karter asked. The representative rolled her eyes, her assistant smirked. They were both convinced Aorhi and Arjun were two young people who cared about each other very much.

Dadi kept a straight face and smiled.

"Sure, no problem." As she led the ladies away and they were climbing the stairs. Dadi decided to give them a warning. "I just want to let you know, they both are cranky in the morning and do not really like being disturbed in there room. If you know what I mean." She winked and the representative and her assistant both giggled.

Gauri was pissed.

"They share a room?" She asked.

"Of course they do you bewacouf child, they are husband and wife. Do you not share a room with your husband?"

Gauri only nodded her head in response, she knew Dadi had a sharp tongue and now experienced it first hand.

Romit watched the female entourage head up the stairs. He then looked at Karter and Rajveer who were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Raj, come here and play with me."

He didn't want Raj to say something stupid. Like the fact that his parents fought like cats and dogs. He knew his brother still loved Arohi. And he was sure Arohi was still in love with his brother.

Arjun woke up because he felt something tickle his nose. That and the pink curtains didn't hide the sun's rays as well as the deep blue curtains his room used to have.

He had to have serious talk with Arohi and get his room back to the blue white and black. There room looked like a six year old girls room!

He moved Arohi's hair back and his hand ran over her hair as he held her to him.

He had never slept so peacefully. Arjun couldn't stop smiling.

_Today is going to be a good day I can feel it._ Maybe Arohi and he would fight less? _Nah, that's not going to happen. Fighting with her is too much fun...sometimes. _

Arjun shifted a little,only to have Arohi grab on to him tighter.

"Stop moving." she mumbled.

Arjun rolled his eyes. He Shifted so that he was leaning back against the headboard with Arohi still cradled to his chest.

"Arohi, Its morning you should wake up." He said softly. Moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"I know, but five minutes longer. Please?" He knew she was still half asleep. Aorhi most likely forgot about there mishaps of yesterday.

But he had to get to work soon thus, needed out from the handcuffs. He tugged on her shoulder lightly. Only to have Arohi turn her face into his chest, and was that spit he felt? Was she drooling on him?

"What the hell Arohi? Get up you slobbering women." When he moved her a little he could see the liquid, her spit, all over his color bone. Arohi moved, back to her spot.

"Shut up monster." She mumbled.

Arjun froze for a second. Remembering how the name had a world of significance for them.

He was pulled back from his memories by a sharp knock on there door.

"Arjun putar? Are you awake?"

"Shit!" he cursed softly, Arohi was still asleep. But hey Dadi already knew about there predicament, and they had embarrassed themselves plenty of times in front of her. So what if she saw them like this.

"Yes Dadi, just give me a second." He had to try and cover him self at least. For that he needed to wake Arohi up.

_Out side Ajurn and Arohi's bedroom door_

"Let's go inside." Gauri grabbed the door handle ready to open it. Dadi quickly pulled her away.

"You sure are in a rush. Give my kids sometime." The representative also gave Gauri a curious look. She was being rather rude.

"Fine just a few more moments." Gauri had to be careful she didn't slip up.

"Arohi." Ajun whispered so Dadi couldn't hear him. "Arohi, get up." He shook her a little harder

"No!" She shouted then stuck her head back into his neck.

"Women if you keep acting like this, I'm gonna start to think you want me."

"Never. In your dreams you jahill." She mumbled.

Alright so she was coherent. Just un-agreeable.

"Okay Arohi fun's over wake up."

"Why are they taking so long."

"Gauri, why are you in such a rush. Husband and wife take time to get up." Dadi then turned to the representative, "there newlyweds you know."

"Of course I understand, lets give them some more time."

"I think something is wrong." Gauri stated. She didn't want Arohi and and Arjun alone any longer!

When a few seconds went by and Arohi didn't wake up Arjun pinched the spot between her neck and shoulder, hard.

"ARJUN!"

The whole house heard her.

"See what I mean Arjun is probably hurting Arohi. She couldn't scream like that." Now Gauri had a valid reason, both of the older women realized it too.

In retaliation Arohi bit Arjun on the most accessible spot, his chest and she didn't do it softly.

"SHIT WOMEN!"

The whole house also heard Arjun.

Just then there bedroom door was thrown open in came Dadi, Garui , the representative and her assistant into the room. Only to stop short at the sight that greeted them.

Arjun topless with a bright red mark on his chest teeth marks visible from far, that even a 10 year old child would know was from a love bite/hickey and Arohi with a matching red mark on her neck, Arohi and Arjuns hair was all messed, clothing wrinkled like Arohi just put it on, with the blanket tangled around there legs. Both had the, I-got-caught-doing-the-naughty-look on there face.

"**What the hell are you doing here in my bedroom?"** Arjun roared.

Arohi's reaction was not as coherent as her husbands, she flat out screamed when she saw Rajveer run into the room.

"**Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

"**What the hell are you doing here in my bedroom?"** Arjun roared.

Arohi's reaction was not as coherent as her husbands, she flat out screamed when she saw Rajveer run into the room.

"**Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**Chapter 8**

Arohi pulled the covers but they were stuck between her and Arjun.

"Arjun why did yous curse?" His dadi demanded. Forget the fact that there were two people he couldn't not stand, Garui and Rajveer and two literal strangers, his dadi's friends.

His Dadi was more interested in why he was cursing.

"She bit me!" It didn't go un-noticed by all in the room that he still had an arm around Arohi.

"So what putar? Ye sab to hota hai." Dadi was grinning like a cat who just got her cream.

"Yeah but she did it hard! I didn't even do it that hard!" He then noticed everyone was staring at him, and Arjun blushed when let his dadi's words sink in.

"Hey, look at what you did." Arohi did NOT want to get blamed for all this alone. She pointed to the red welt on her neck from his pinching.

"That's cause you wouldn't let me go to answer the door." Arjun forgot his embarrassment for a moment too focused arguing with Arohi.

"Oh I see how it is, so now its my-"

"Bus karo!"

Both stopped arguing. "This lovely women here wishes to ask you some questions."

Arjun and Arohi looked at each other.

"Dadi's friend." Arohi whispered so that only Arjun could hear.

"Namaste Autie gee." They both said at the same time. Arjun and Arohi realized they couldn't leave the bed. IF they did, there shackled hands would be noticeable...they also knew if they told the aunite to go wait downstairs for them, they might take some time getting to her because they would have to find the key. The key was missing and who knew how long it would take to find it.

"Now what?" Aorhi muttered through a fake bright smile to Arjun. She was looking at her cha cha who looked like he was going to kill Arjun any second.

"What kind of a bed is this?" Rajveer demanded. The shock of seeing his niece and her "husband" in such a compromising position was grossing him out. However, he couldn't ignore there bedroom decor.

"Uhh bed cha cha? Our bed...well you see." Aorhi quickly looked at Dadi, who gave her _the look._

_Great Dadi' will kill me if I say the truth. Please god save me!_ Arohi prayed with all her might.

"We broke it." 

_What the hell Arjun. Wait that's not a bad idea!_

Arohi noticed that Rajveer grew only more angry.

_Are they really having that kind of a relationship? It seems like it, they break beds wherever they go. What is this Arjun doing to my innocent niece? If I ever get him alone..._

"Yes, we broke it! Right Dadi?" She looked at Dadi begging for support with her eyes.

The representative blushed. Who said these two were having marriage problems, they seemed fine!

Dadi coughed trying to hide her laughter. She turned to the representative and Aorohi's family.

"Yes, they did, in fact there new bed should be coming later today. Its just for last night, on such short notice we had to get them something. Right putar?" She looked back at Arjun and Arohi.

Arohi smiled her 100 watt smile and nodded her head so quickly, Arjun thought she might pull a neck muscle. Arjun slowly nodded. His Dadi was devious!

"Why is your room pink?" Rajveer couldn't get over that fact, it was so pink it was hurting his eyes. "Its so damn pink it hurts my eyes, how can you as a man, tolerate it? It looks like six year old girls room."

"Well Rajveer cha chu." Rajveer's felt a muscle in his forehead tick at Arjun calling him uncle.

Arjun said the rest looking at the representative."It was Arohi's idea, and being the understanding husband I am I let her decorate our room to her liking, what is mine is hers. Right Arohi?"

_She has GOT to believe that I am in love with this crazy psychotic pink loving girl now._

"Yes, Arjun is really a _great_ husband, no man would let there wife do this to there room. He has been so agreeable, its been pink like this for the past few days." Arohi smiled patting Arjun bare chest.

"You know for valentines day. See how much they love each other." Dadi put in.

Rajveer didn't say anything he left, the smug look on Arjun's face was driving him mad. He couldn't understand why Arohi was just sitting there in his arms. She didn't even look like she wanted to get up. The pink room was evidence enough that Arohi was in love with Arjun again, he knew his niece and how much she did like that color. Nothing was making sense. The big question was, what are Arjun's intentions towards his niece?

Gauri was so angry. She didn't even register Rajveer leaving. She couldn't take her eyes off the disgusting sight infront of her.

Arohi noticed how Gauri was starring at arjun.

_What the hell is her problem? Why is she looking at us like that? Wait is she staring at Arjun? OMG is she checking him out? I mean I know he has a nice body, why would I ever go for a flabby guy? But she's married and I thought she was over him? She better NOT be checking my husband out!_

Arohi pulled the blanket free from there legs and covered Arjun's chest.

"Thank you darling." he hid his surprise with a sweet smile directed to Arohi. Asking if she was sane with his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass our guests dear husband. I'm sorry Arjun doesn't like sleeping with his shirt on at night." She looked at Gauri while saying this. Gauri caught Arohi eyes and looked down, around the room, anywhere but at Arohi.

Arjun quickly caught on. He knew Gauri was checking him out, infront of her husband and now even more that Rajveer was gone.

"I hope I'm not making anyone feel uncomfortable."

The representative put her hands up in surrender. "Oh no son, your like my grandson's age. I know how it is with young couples."

"Yes, yes. My munda is quite pleasing to the eyes. Rab kare koi buri nazer na lage." Dadi made a point to look at Gauri. This girl was fishy she could feel it in her bones!

"Oh thank you Dadi. But you and I both know what Arohi would do to another girl if she tried to get close to me. She's so possessive you see." He wrapped his arm around and hugged her to him making sure everyone noticed.

Arohi nodded her head. "Hehe, what can I say my husband is too handsome for his own good."

"I know darling, even some married women are after me." Gauri looked up sharply at Arjun's words.

"But I don't need to worry, not with a wife like you around." He even kissed her forehead. Arjun knew he was taking it far, when he felt Arohi pinch him under the covers.

"Ah, those questions auntie-gee?" Arjun asked.

The representative suddenly looked taken back. She had forgotten why she was here. However, after seeing all this she knew her first assumption was right. These two were madly in love with each other. There family, well Arohi's just didn't want her married to Ajrun.

"No beta I don't have any more questions."

"Yes you do!" Gauri intervened. This was not how she planned. Arohi was supposed to cry and run into her arms and say how much of a horrible time she was having. However, it was the opposite. She looked so happy in Arjun's arms like she never wanted to leave.

"Gauri what the hell is wrong with you?" Arohi asked, she wasn't making any sense.

_You finally noticed there is something wrong with this crazy bitch? Arohi I will treat you later._

_Arjun rested his chin on Arohi's head. _"Yes, anything wrong?" He asked looking at Gauri.

"Arohi are you happy with him?" Gauri asked taking a step forward closer to the bed.

"Of course I am happy." Arohi looked over at the representative. "Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at Garui like she was insane.

Garui came closer to the bed and leaned over the couple.

"Arohi you can tell me the truth, I'm your friend. If you want to leave him you can come home with me today, right now. I know you want to come home. Remember you told me you would never forgive him."

"Okay girl I have had enough of you." Dadi moved forward ready to pull Gauri away.

"No!" Shouted Gauri. "There is something wrong Arohi doesn't like him!" She pointed at Arjun.

"You are trying to break them up! What do you have against these two being together?" Dadi shouted back. She was furious now.

Arohi noticed that the situation was getting out of hand. She had to do something, why the hell was Garui being such an idiot? Oh well she would deal with it later. She couldn't really do anything with Dadi's friend present.

"Gauri, Arjun and I have our fights like all couples do but," she turned around and looked at Arjun, " we worked our differences out, he's my husband."

Gauri couldn't believe her ears.

"Do you love him again?" She demanded.

_You crazy bitch, you don't know when to give up do you? _Arjun was about to say something, but Arohi beat him to it.

"Yes I do. Now go home, we will talk later."

"No!" Gauri looked crazed. Everyone in the room looked at her like she was an alien. "Prove that you love him! Kiss him NOW in front of everyone."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Arohi shouted, she had enough.

"Gauri I think you should leave." Arjun stated in a firm voice.

"See you don't love him, and he doesn't love you, do you Arjun?"

Dadi moved forward and grabbed Gauri by the arm. "That's it your leaving, I have had it with your attitude."

"See you know it too, they don't love each other its just fake! They just want revenge on each other!"

The representative looked shocked. Talk about family drama. Poor Arjun and Arohi it seemed Arohi's family was really against her marriage. She would make sure the young couple was _never t_orn apart by any law!

"Gauri what do you know about love? Arohi is the ONLY girl I have ever loved. So shut up and go back to your husband. I have had it with you." Arohi was too shocked at Arjun's words to say anything.

"Then prove it Arjun! Once and for all infront of us! Show us how much you love your wife!" Dadi was still tugging her out of the room.

"You really don't know when to give up do you? I am going to tell Kartar sab about your disgusting display!" Dadi turned to leave.

Arohi did NOT want her dadu to see her like this. "Dadi wait! Stop for a minute."

Arohi then looked at Gauri and narrowed her eyes. " You really want to see how much we love each other?" Aorhi knew Arjun was under all his tricks was a decent guy. He would never do anything like this with out her consent.

Arohi turned back to Arjun and grabbed his head with her free arm and kissed him square on the lips.

Dadi, the representative and her assistant all gasped in shock and embarrassment.

Arjun was shell shocked.

He couldn't move.

Was this real?

I mean it was like fifth grader kiss, just a press of the there lips but still, Arohi was doing this? What she mad? Should he take her to a shrink...yeah she definitely needed to go to a shrink, get her head checked, throw out Mr. Softy too.

Gauri was so shocked. She couldn't say anything.

It was Dadi who broke the spell.

"There do you have your proof? Oye you two, stop it! You can carry on after we leave." Arohi quickly pulled back and her face blazing red. Arjun simply starred at her.

_She just kissed me! Yeah we definitely need to get her head checked. _

"Yes I think we should leave them alone." The representative turned and left with her assistant following her. Gauri huffed and left in a rage. Dadi waited until there room was cleared before she spoke up.

"I will have your bed sent up soon." Was all dadi said and she closed the door behind her.

Arjun let out a sigh of relief. Finally the drama was done, if only he knew it was just the beginning.

"It didn't mean anything." She was obviously talking about the kiss.

"I know." This didn't seem like a good time to tease her. Arohi looked really disturbed.

Arjun waited for a few moments. Whatever was bothering Arohi she would tell him sooner or later.

"At least we get our bed back."

"Hmm hehe," Arohi let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah one good thing that came out of this mess. This never happened." Arohi stated looking him in the eye. Arjun only nodded his face serious, trying not to smirk. She was so bothered it was almost cute.

"Do you want to go down stairs?" Arjun asked.

"Should we?"

"Yeah I think so, to make sure Gauri doesn't cause too much trouble."

Arjun got up off the bed and helped Arohi up.

"Can you walk?" He asked as he toed her while flip flops to her.

"I think so." She put her shoes on and took a step. Arjun was ready to catch her if she faltered.

Arohi took a few trial steps. She was limping a little but nothing major.

"I'm good. Here lets wrap the handcuffs in my duppatta. We will have to hold hands..."

"I think I can survive Arohi. If I can sleep with you half on top of me the whole night. I can deal with hand holding."

"Hmm I will have to wash my hand thoroughly." Arohi muttered. She tugged Arjun over to the vanity mirror, and started brushing her hair.

The shock of kissing Arjun hit her.

_OMG I kissed Arjun! OMG I kissed Arjun! Girl get a hold of your self, you can freak out later! My first kiss was with this janwar! It wasn't even in a beautiful setting it was infront of people. He has all my first, first love, first kiss, first marriage, even my first child! Aruggg I hate you for this Gauri! What was wrong with her anyways? She's so sweet, now...?_

"What the hell is wrong with Gauri. She seemed a bit crazed you know?"

Arjun looked at her Aorhi like she was born yesterday. "You_ JUST_ noticed? That girl is insane."

Arohi smacked Arjun with the back of her brush. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude. She's more insane then her husband. I think she still has a thing for me."

Aorhi rolled her eyes. "Please, what does she see in you? AND she's married, she even told me she was over you before she got married. Not all girls are crazy about you."

_If only you knew the truth. Should I tell her? Will she believe me?_

"Aorhi." Arjun voice was suddenly serious and so was his expression. It made her put her brush down.

"Its the truth she's not over me. She threw her self at me at our honeymoon. I know you don't believe me. But its the truth. She was ready to beg at my feet to not reveal to her husband that she was in that room with me."

Arohi didn't say anything. It didn't make sense. Was Gauri still in love with Arjun? Arjun didn't seem like he was lying. But how would she find out the truth?

_I'm going to need Arjun's help on reveling the truth._

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that Gauri still likes you." She poked his chest with her index finger to prove her point.

"Why should I? I told you the truth. You can believe it or not that's up to you to decide."

"If you were telling the truth proving it would be easy. Hai na?"

"Oh really?" He wanted to here this, then once and for all he could get rid of Gauri, because he was sure no one was more capable then Aorhi in helping him get rid of Gauri for good.

"Yeah, just make sure you and her are alone talk about divorcing me and hooking up with her. You know tum hari cheap lines maro. See what her reaction is. Of course I will be hidden somewhere recording this. BAM proof!"

"Heh, I won't have to SAY anything she will be all over me. Guaranteed."

"Yeah right." Arohi rolled her eyes. He could be so full of him self sometimes it was disgusting.

"Yeah, wanna bet?"

"Fine." Arohi agreed.

_She has no idea what she is getting her self into._ He wanted to cackle with evil laughter like dracula, but stopped him self. Arhoi would be suspicious.

"Okay Aorhi Alluwahlia, if I win you will be my servant for seven days do everything I say and I get my room back the way it was before you vandalized it."

"Deal, if I win your my servant for seven days and the room stays pink, forever!"

"Deal!" Arjun agreed so quickly it made Arohi pause. Maybe she was being to hasty? "Lets go downstairs already." Arjun tugged her out of there bedroom.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

"Okay Aorhi Alluwahlia, if I win you will be my servant for seven days do everything I say and I get my room back the way it was before you vandalized it."

"Deal, if I win your my servant for seven days and the room stays pink, forever!"

"Deal!" Arjun agreed so quickly it made Arohi pause. Maybe she was being to hasty? "Lets go downstairs already." Arjun tugged her out of there bedroom.

**Chapter 9 **

As soon as they were out of there bedroom and out in the hallway all eyes were on them. Arohi subconsciously moved closer to Arjun. She was thankful for holding his hand. She needed all the support she could get. If only Arjun had a shirt on, or better yet if only there hands weren't cuffed.

Raj was so going to get it from her.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Arjun asked while the walked down the stairs.

"I don't know, maybe cause you don't have a shirt on? Or because we are holding hands?"

"Well its not my fault." He leaned down to whisper.

"So then its my fault? Is that what you are saying?"

Karter was talking to his son Rajveer when he spotted his only granddaughter walking down the stairs with the criminal. He didn't know what was the biggest surprise was. That Arjun was topless, Arohi was holding his hand, or that they were quietly whispering to each other with out an animosity between them.

"Hai rab ye kaya hora ha hai?"

He looked at his son, who was looking at them with narrowed eyes. He had been in discussion with the NGO leader. Who was now sitting at the dinning table with Arjun's dadi talking like they were the best of friends. Gauri was sitting in a corner with no expression on her face, she hadn't said anything since she had come down the stairs. Rajveer had told him that Arjun and Arohi seemed to have patched things up between them and now were living truly as husband and wife. Which he could now see with his own eyes.

What kind of brainwashing had his innocent granddaughter gone through?

"Ah look they came." The NGO leader having spotted the couple got up and met them at the stair landing and the rest of the party joined them including Gauri.

Arohi shrank back into Arjun. Why was everyone walking towards them like they wanted a piece of her, expect for Dadi. She came and stood beside Arohi and gave her a loving smile.

"Don't worry beta." Arohi only nodded. She then looked at her grandfather.

"Hi Dadu. You didn't tell me you were going to visit. Is there something wrong?"

"Nahi beta, we just came to see how you were." he was surprised she hadn't let go of Arjun hand to come and hug him. He then looked at Arjun's state of dress or more like undress.

Arohi knew her dadu was going to say something about Arjun so she beat him to it.

"Um Dadu before you say anything, Arjun doesn't have a shirt because , um see I washed them all and they have yet to dry. My mistake."

Arjun looked down at his wife. Was that the best excuse she could come up with?

The representative laughed.

"Its okay dear, being a new wife takes time to get used to it all. You will learn. You have such a wonderful husband, I'm sure he will teach you." She then lost her smile when looking at Kartar. "You and I have to have a serious talk, about how happy your granddaughter is at her new in laws.

"Yes , that we will. Arohi can I speak to you alone for a few moments?" Arohi looked Arjun.

_Now what Arjun?_

_I don't know Arohi, we will think of something._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

"Its okay dear, being a new wife takes time to get used to it all. You will learn. You have such a wonderful husband, I'm sure he will teach you." She then lost her smile when looking at Kartar. "You and I have to have a serious talk, about how happy your granddaughter is at her new in laws.

"Yes , that we will. Arohi can I speak to you alone for a few moments?" Arohi looked Arjun.

_Now what Arjun?_

_I don't know Arohi, we will think of something._

**Chapter 10**

Everyone watched as the couple conversed with there eyes. They were both saved by the representative.

"Kartar sab I think whatever you have to say to Arohi can be said infornt of her husband. Isn't that right Arohi?"

"Yes!" This was her life line and Arohi grabbed on.

"No Arohi. Your grandfather wants to talk to you alone. You should go."

Arohi gave Arjun a panicked look, what was he up to. He pinched her index finger. It suddenly made sense to arohi, she knew what she had to do.

"No no, whatever dadu has to say he can say infront of you. After all I tell you everything anyways, so I might as well save my self the trouble and time, dear husband."

"Well if you insist, then shall we?" Arjun motioned towards the sofas.

Kartar along with Gauri and Rajveer were very confused.

Before anyone could take a step Raj ran and grabbed on to Arohi.

"Mama, mama I found it!"

"Beta not now we will play with you later." Arjun tried to get Raj to let go of Arohi.

"Wait Arjun, what did you find Raj?"

"The key!"

Arjun and Arohi both looked at each other and grinned.

"Where is it Raj?"

"Its upstairs dad. I'll show you!" He grabbed on to Arjun's hand that's was free and started running up the stares. Arjun tugged Arohi along.

"We will be right back!" Arohi shouted to everyone below.

"They make such a cute family." The representative commented.

Dadi readily agreed sadly she was the only one. Kartar couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to leave, this was just too embarrassing and disappointing.

In his parents room Raj took out the key from his pocket. Arjun quickly took the cuffs off not wasting a moment.

"Where did you find it Raj?" Arohi asked while Arjun went to his closest for a shirt.

"Oh Romit cha cha found it on the floor out in the hallway this morning and gave it to me. I was going to give it to you when you woke up." He then ran out of the room, knowing if he stayed too long he was going to be punished.

Arohi ran after Raj and watched him run down the stairs. She noticed her grandfather and Dadi's friend were gone but Gauri was still there with Rajveer. Dadi was gone too.

_Maybe she went to talk to Dadu about Gauri's behaviour. Whatever now is the best time to catch Gauri. _

Arohi ran back into her bedroom.

"Arjun lets do it now."

"Do what?"

"The Gauri bet, I'll call her to come to our room, I'll hide in the washroom with the lights off. I'll leave my digital camera on the vanity table and it will be on."

"Don't close the washroom door completely, I want you to see this."

Aorhi rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going to call her from my phone." Arohi started talking on the phone while Arjun got the digital camera out and ready.

Gauri was surprised when her phone rang, she was just about to go back up to Aorhi's room with Rajveer now that all the old people were gone.

"Hello Arohi?"

"Hi Gauri can you come up to my room?"

Gauri was surprised, what was Arohi planning now?

"I was just about to come up with your cha cha."

"No! I mean no, just you I need to talk to you about...ah you know girl stuff. Cha chu can't hear this. Please just come up, it won't take too long."

"Okay...fine."

Gauri looked at Rajveer. "Aorhi just called she wants me to come up to her room alone."

"Well go then maybe she will tell you something of use. I'll wait down here."

"I don't know Rajveer, something seems wired."

"I know seeing her and Arjun so close its makes me sick, but I know my niece, she always has a reason behind her actions. We just have to trust her on this."

Arohi turned her phone off and did a little happy dance.

"It worked she's coming!" she turned ready to run into the bathroom Arjun put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her short.

"Wait what do I tell her when she asks where you are?"

"I don't know, make up something like I went out to get the laundry or the furniture people came. You seem nervous, are you afraid of a girl?" Arjun only scowled at her and folded his arms over his chest.

"Haha, just act natural, keep the bedroom door a little open and go to your closet, pretend your looking for something and ask me like you expect me to come in the door." She pushed Arjun back to the closet, turned on the camera and ran into the washroom.

A few seconds after Arohi hid, Arjun heard the door to there room open, he didn't bother looking up knowing it was Gauri.

_Alright show time. And here I thought today was going to be a nice day. _

__"Arohi, where is my blue tie, have you seen it?" Arjun turned around and did his best to act surprised when he saw that indeed it was Gauri.

"Oh its you. How can I help you Gauri?"

Gauri looked around there bedroom her eyes sharp and calculating.

"Where is Aorhi?"

"Um obviously not here. Why do you care?" He stepped away from the closet then went closer to Gauri, wanting Arohi's camera to have the best angle. He eyed it sitting innocently on there vanity, turned on and recording. It was hard to notice considering all the other clutter Arohi kept on there vanity.

Gauri looked Arjun up and down, He had changed into white lounge pants and a dark green polo shirt. He looked so good! He dressed so well, unlike her husband.

_Come on Gauri act like the desperate women that you are._ Arjun didn't want to say any "pyari" words even if they were fake to this for _real crazy_ women. She made his skin crawl, not the nice kind. He hoped his presence was enough. He gave her a smoldering look.

Which made Gauri stare at him and stutter her words.

"A-are you s-sure Arohi went somewhere?"

"Yeah She went to talk to the furniture people out front, the delivery guy just called."

"I didn't see her go down the stairs."

_Oh look at that she is smart too, not completely crazy. _

"She used the back stairs, its a big house."

"When will she be back?" Gauri kept looking about the room expecting to see Arohi somewhere.

"She might take some time." Arjun stayed put, going any closer to the crazed women freaked him out he put his hands in his pants pocket. He could safely say his hands later, were only on his person.

"Will she come soon?" She looked unsure.

"No she will take her time. She likes bossing people around." Arjun smirked. He was sure Arohi was irritated at his words, in the washroom.

"Oh okay." Gauri turned and walked to the bedroom door.

_Shit she's leaving, come on you psychopath, jump me! Just once so Arohi can see. Shit I have to do something...oh wait what the hell!_

Arjun was so convinced Gauri was going to leave he was speechless when she clicked the lock and locked her self, Arjun, and the hidden Arohi in the bedroom.

Arohi watched and listened as Gauri kept on questioning Arjun about her whereabouts.

_Why is she so interested in when I will be back? Oh look she's leaving! Ha there Arjun now you will be at my MERCY! Ya Gauri I knew you were over this kaminay! _

_Wait! Why is she locking the door...ewww why is she smiling like a witch...the red lipstick looks nasty on her...hey maybe she wants to kick his butt. Yeah that has to be it. She locked the door so no one can save him..yeah that has to be it. Oh look she is walking to wards him with that I'm going to eat you alive look, yeah give it to him Gauri! Yell at him good! _

Arohi was so giddy it was hard to contain her self. She moved even closer to the door, the narrow opening giving her more then enough viewing range.

"Gauri?" Arjun watched as she walked closer to him , she looked like she would swallow him whole.

"What Arjun? Now that we are alone you don't need to act."

"What are you talking about?"

She walked up and put both her arms around his shoulders.

"Gauri stop." Arjun kept his face straight and his hands in his pockets.

"Why? I know you really don't like Arohi. Its me you want. Just divorce her and we can be together."

"You are mistaken. I will never divorce Arohi."

"Why because of your revenge? Just lit bygone be bygones. Remember how happy we were?"

"Um you are mistaken."

"I love you Arjun," Arjun raised both his eyes brows.

_Now there is psychopath I know._

Arohi felt like the breaking something. How could Gauri do this?

_How long has she been lying to me for? I know she lied about Arjun using his orphanage story to make me fall for him, but what else has she lied about? Oh no poor cha chu! _

"Gauri stop talking like that, your married so am I."

Gauri was getting upset. "So what! I love you! Don't you love me too? Do you know how hurt I was when I saw you and Arohi together in bed today? You two didn't even move away from each other when we all came into the room!"

"I think you should leave."

"No, not until you tell me. We were meant to be Arjun. Kismat meh leka hai!"

"Kismat? Remember last time you talked about Kismat, and Kismat sent Arohi?"

Gauri remembered the resort incident.

"But not this time, Arohi won't interrupt us, so we can do what ever!" She started running her hands up and down his arms and chest. Arjun did all that he could to restrain him self from pushing her away from him.

"Yeah I think Arohi is my kismat for now. Gauri this is the last time I am going to tell you, leave. Before Aorhi or someone else catches you. This is crazy forget me, you have a husband, and a family that adores you."

"But I want you! Tell me you love me." She pulled him closer to her and Arjun pulled back.

"Arhhh! I don't love you! How many times did I tell you that in the past! We were friends! I told you to never take it more then that! I never lead you on. I told you NOT to fall in love with me."

"I know you told me that in the past but I still love you! If you don't love me then do you love _her_?" She said it with such venom Arjun was taken back.

"Do you love Arohi? What do you see in that spoiled child? She didn't have to marry one man while loving another. She got to marry the man she loves."

Arjun was surprised , weren't her and Arohi like best friends? What was Gauri talking about?

Arohi put her hand to her mouth._ Arjun was really telling the truth. He never loved Gauri or lead her on. _Any traces of doubt Arohi had about Arjun leading Gauri on was completely dismissed.

_That night he came to my room he was telling the truth. Oh Arjun...But its too late now, you hate me, and how can I forgive you for what you have done to my family, the bayzati they had to take...and you still hate me._

Arohi was brought out of her thoughts by Gauri cruel words.

"If I can't have you Arjun, neither can she, no one can have you! She doesn't deserve you. You didn't fall in love with her right? It was just lust. Deep down you love me." She was desperate and now it really showed, the craziness in her eyes.

"Okay lady you are getting weirder by the minute. Stop this madness, think about your family's reputation. Arohi was thinking about that and she readily let her self be made a fool of in the news paper."

"I don't care about them!" She grabbed on to his neck and pulled closer.

"Seriously STOP!" Arjun yanked him self back.

"Did you fall in love with her!" Gauri was loosing it. When Arjun didn't answer she shook him viciously pounding at his chest with her fist. Arjun was lost in his memories of him and Arohi in the jungle and the trip...

"Yes..." He whispered.

"WHAT!"

"Yes! I loved her, more then life its self. I took a bullet for her and would again! No one hurts Arohi. Are you happy? Now get lost!"

"**No!** She can't have you! I won't let her have you! I didn't do all this for nothing! I made sure you two would hate each other!"

_Do what? What the hell is she talking about? Insane witch of a women._

"Gauri you need to MOVE on. Leave Arohi and I alone. Live your life with your husband. Do you know how hurt Arohi, her family and your husband will be?"

"I told you I don't care about those fools! I will do ANYTING to have you."

"Alright that's it you need to go to a mantel institution. I'm convinced."

_Now I feel sorry for Arjun, Gauri is such a leech, chee! To think my family and I trusted her. She is all over another man, she has no morals left in her! I better end this now. _Arohi was about to make her entrance, but stopped when she heard Gauri next question.

"Do you love Arohi now?" Gauri demanded, she couldn't get over that he did actually love Arohi and not her.

"That's none of your business, its between my wife and I."

"She's not your wife!" Gauri screeched. "I'm going to be your wife. Stop saying her name!"

_Alright I can't handle this crazy chick anymore. Arohi make your damn entrance already._

"You know **Arohi** gets jealous really easily. If I were you I would take your hands off me now because **Arohi** might just do something violent. **Arohi**, is like a tigress, dangerous when she want's to be."

"I don't care. Stop saying her name! Your mine." She hugged him and put her head on his chest.

"Get your **HANDS OFF** my husband or else I WILL break them! You luchi kamini, besharam bitch!" Arohi jumped out and pulled Gauri off Arjun and slapped her hard across the face, she slapped her so hard her hand stung like it was on fire. Arohi looked Arjun over.

"Took you long enough women." He muttered under his breath brushing him self off. Arohi stood in front of ready to face Gauri. The hell she was going to put her hands on Arjun again.

"Sorry." Arohi muttered back . She really did feel sorry for him. Gauri was like a leech! No worse then a leech she was a blood sucking mosquito!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

"Arohi! What are you doing here?" Gauri asked one hand covering her red check.

"Don't ask such a stupid question! I was here the WHOLE DAMN TIME!" She shouted, Arohi was so mad she resembled a hurricane.

"I got first row seats to watch you throw your self at my husband. **Chee!** Tum hari sharam nahi atti? Since when did you become such a tramp? I am ashamed you were ever my friend. But of course you stopped being my friend long time ago, you became _my enemy _, you fed me lies about Arjun, all the damn time! And I BLIEVED you! If you still loved Arjun why did you marry my uncle! Why come into our family? Do you know how hurt everyone is going to be?"

"No! Arohi please don't tell them! I beg of you."

"Ha, why do you care, you just called us fools! You should have moved on. You will never get Arjun."

Gauri stopped short of what she was going to say. Arjun and Arohi watched as she went from being frantic, to wicked , a sinister smile blossoming on her face. Her voice was collected and made Arohi shiver.

"What are you going to do Arohi? No one will believe you or Arjun. Your uncle and grandfather are already upset and disappointed with you, they think you are in love with Arjun and want nothing to do with you. They want nothing to do with a disappointment like you. Dada gee left already he couldn't stand the site of you and Arjun together. Rajveer wants to throw up."

Arohi was taken back for a minute. Did her family really want nothing to do with her? She took a step back and leaned back on Arjun chest.

_This can't be happening...they can't my family can't...they love me._

Gauri's smiled widened as she saw how quiet and worried Arohi became.

Arjun put his hands on Arohi's shoulders.

"She's lying, don't believe a word she says Arohi. You can find out for your self. Just call or you can go over to your parents house."

Gauri started laughing. "Believe what you will Arohi. But your family is disappointed in you. You have stayed away from your house for so long, and now Rajveer knows you have _that_ kind of a husband and wife relationship, he witnessed it with his own eyes. You have fallen in there eyes. You thought you would be the victor bringing Arjun down. Even if you did you won't have a place to return to!"

"At least I'm not throwing my self at someone else's husband! I'm not the one trying to cheat on my husband! You said Arjun is the enemy right? Well why are you throwing your self at him? I don't care what you say Gauri I will revel your ugly truth! My cha chu will divorce you! He deserves better then a luchi!"

"Ha! My word against yours! No one will believe you. No one trusts you anymore, since you are with the enemy now."

"That's where your wrong you disgusting leech!" Arjun knew Arohi was going to revel the camera that was still recording.

"Get out of my house Gauri." Arjun's voice was dark and intimidating.

"Ha make me Arjun! Lay a hand on me and I file a complaint, my husband will gladly arrest you!"

She looked so smug and confident that Arohi couldn't take it anymore.

"Ya but he won't arrest me!" She ran at Gauri and grabbed her by her hair and unlocked her door and dragged her out.

Arjun quickly grabbed the camera and made sure he saved the the video, he took out the micro SD card and put in his pocket then followed the two ranting women, telling Aorhi to stop.

Arohi managed to slap Gauri once more.

"Arohi!" Rajveer shouted. He was downstairs and had an eye on Arjun and Arohi's bedroom door, since Gauri disappeared behind it.

He ran up the stairs, he didn't understand why Aorhi and Gauri were fighting each other. Arjun was trying to pull Arohi back but she would struggle free only to try and claw Gauri's eyes out again. Garui equally angry managed to scratch Arohi's bare arms.

"Arohi STOP!" Rajveer ran and grabbed Gauri while Arjun pulled Arohi back and held her with both his arms around her waist.

"Arjun chdore muje! I'm going to rearrange her face!"

"Damn it Arohi control your self." He lifted her up off the ground because kept trying to run her arms and legs flaying madly.

Rajveer held onto Gauri's hands in a tight grip, she wasn't putting up a big fight like Arohi who looked like jungle cat.

"Aorhi what is going on?" Rajveer asked.

"I'll tell you what is going on." Gauri interrupted. "Your niece has lost her mind, she's in love with this criminal and doesn't care about her family reputation."

"You lying cheating bitch! Arjun let me go! I'm going to sew her lying lips shut!" Arohi pushed against Arjun with all her might.

"Arohi no! Rajveer take your wife and leave."

"I will leave but would one of you tell me what happened? Why are these two suddenly fighting?"

"I'll tell you cha chu! This slut here is still in love with my husband and tried to seduce him in OUR bedroom! In fact she has been trying to for a long time. That time we saw you at the resort, she was the girl that was in the room with him, throwing her self at him!"

Rajveer froze , he let go of Gauri and looked at her like she had the plague.

"Is this true?" He asked looking at Gauri blood gone from his face. He had thought she was over Arjun.

"Arohi is lying! Arjun is the one that has been coming after me, he has been cheating on Arohi! She is just blinded by her love for him, that's why she believes anything he says." Fake tears were falling down her face.

"OHHHH no you **DID NOT** just say that! You LUCHI! I'll kill you! Arjun let me go! I'm going to cut her ever lying tongue and feed it to her!"

"Rajveer take your wife and go HOME." Arjun stated again trying to avoid Arohi's flaying arms.

"Arohi?" Rajveer was torn he didn't know what to do.

Arjun picked up Arohi and threw her over his shoulder, ready to take her back to there room to calm her down.

"Arjun put me down!** PUT ME DOWN!** I will make sure that cheating witch doesn't see the sun! Cha chu don' t take that witch into our house she will only corrupt it more!"

Rajveer watched as Arjun carried Arohi back to there room and slammed the door shut making the walls shake.

Suddenly they heard a pair of hands clapping. Rajveer and Gauri turned to see Dadi along with Kartar at the bottom of the stairs. They had seen the whole show.

"Vah! I knew there was something wrong with you Gauri. I'm glad Arohi has found the truth about you, along with the rest of us." She then looked at Kartar, "now do you believe me when I say your baho was creating a scene in front of the NGO representative?"

"Rajveer, Gauri, come downstairs we are leaving!" Dadi only grinned as she watched the Allouwhalia's leave in a rush.

Arjun dropped Arohi onto the bed.

"What the hell Arjun! Why did you stop me?" Arjun ran his hands through his hair trying to keep calm. Aorhi got up, ready to run after Gauri, only to have Arjun grab her around the waist and deposit her back on the bed.

"Arohi calm down."

"Calm? How can I be** calm!**? That witch! She lied to me! She lied about you! She lied to my cha chu, my entire family! I will never forgive her!" Arjun stepped in front of her ready stopping her from going anywhere.

"We will revel her." He took out the sd card. "I'm going to transfer this into a DVD. Go take a shower and eat something, then we will go to your house and play this in front of everyone."

Arohi face lite up like Christmas tree. "That's a great idea! Lets go right now!"

"Shower first." He pointed at the washroom.

"Fine fine." Arohi grabbed a change of clothing from the closet while Arjun got his laptop out.

While in the shower, Arohi couldn't help but thinking.

_Damn I have been duped so bad! What has Gauri exactly lied about to me about. Its not like I can say "hey you lieing two timing witch , so what EXACTLY did you lie to me about?" Or I could just ask Arjun. "So Arjun, what kind of things did you tell Gauri?" Bah! I can't do that. It still can't fix that he lied to me about who he was, then kidnapped me, highjacked my wedding, and my family name is ruined!_

_But to be honest its not like my married life is hell, and there was time when I wanted to marry him. I don't think he would apologize to my family, nor will he leave his line of work. The one time he did, I didn't acknowledge him. How can I trust him now? He's the one that took the seven phera's of nafrath, and hates me probably more then I hate him. Wait, no I hate him more! _

_Damn I'm running out of my shampoo. _

_Whatever Arjun and I are good for now, I need to get Gauri out of the Allowhalia house._

_Thank you Gauri, because of you I'm now Arjun's slave for the next seven days. I wonder if he forgot about it...Nah. That's too much to hope for. _

By the time Arohi had gotten out of the shower, Arjun had already made the DVD. Aorhi took a moment to admire her dear husband, who had showered and was dressed in black slacks and a sky blue business shirt with white buttons.

_He does look good. Of course I can look better. _

With that in mind she pulled out one of her extra pretty dresses, it was white with little blue flowers, very innocent exactly what she was going for today.

"Your going to take time getting ready aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Arjun rolled his eyes. "Okay is this a code everyday, girl next door, party, or super glam?"

"Girl next door."

"Right, 20 minutes. I'm going to go eat breakfast."

Arjun left Arohi in there room to get ready while he could eat something.

Living with a Arohi, he had learned that she had various "looks" he called them codes because at first she would say. "Today is a party look." He quickly caught on and called them codes.

Code everyday, meant minimal make up (eyeliner, she couldn't live with out), Aorhi took 10 minutes to get ready, including hair.

Code girl next door, took 20 minutes, there was bit of make up and something with her hair, it involved rollers and the blow dryer or the straightener. When he first saw her with rollers, he couldn't stop laughing, she looked so funny! The results though he had to admit, were nice.

Code party, took anywhere between 40-55 minutes. She spent quite a bit of time figuring out exactly what to wear, then would change her mind half way through doing her make up, and of course new dress meant new make-up color matching and all that.

Code super glam was _the worst_! A nightmare. It took any where from an hour to two hours! He couldn't even describe it.

Personally his favorite was code zero.

That one he made up. It was when Aorhi did absolutely nothing, just combed her hair, face free of any makeup. In his opinion she didn't need it.

_Hmm I wonder what she would do if I hid all her rollers, straighteners, hairspray, concealers, and all the other junk. _

Now there was an idea worth trying.

"Arjun sir your breakfast is ready." Arjun was taken out of his thoughts by the maid. She motioned for him to eat, the place was only set for two people. Everyone else had eaten there breakfast besides him and Aorhi.

"Hey can you fix me a tray for Aorhi and my self? I'm going to take it to our room."

"Of course sir." Arjun waited for the maid and a few minutes later with the tray full of muffins, bagels, orange juice, milk and fruit, he went back to his room.

Aorhi was dressed. However, she had the big red roller at the front of her head and was blow drying it.

"Oh food! I was getting hungry." she reached out and grabbed a muffin. Arjun raised one eyebrow.

"This is my breakfast, who said you can have any." Arohi laughed and plastered on fake smile

"Dear husband , do you forget? Everything you own is mine," she dropped the smile, and pointed at the tray in his lap as he was sitting, "that includes your food."

Arjun only sighed. What else could he say or do?

He ate his breakfast while watching Aorhi blow dry her hair with one hand and eat with the other. He found it quite entertaining, especially when she got a bit of jam on her hair. She cursed and stomped around like a five year old, washed that bit of jam out and came back to finish.

Arohi took the red roller out of her hair and was placing her hair just the way she liked it. She watched Arjun out of the corner of her eye.

He was chewing his bagel , which he only liked with a little bit of butter, how plain. She liked hers with jam or flavoured cream cheese. He took another bite, then another and he was done. Then he drank his milk.

_Like a good little boy._

She really liked watching him eat. He of course had a milk stash. Arjun hadn't shaved clean this morning and his stubble made him look rough around the edges. She liked him like this , and clean shaved, it was good he mixed it up. Arohi could swear she heard background music playing, all soft and nice.

_Probably Romit. _

Arohi wanted to wipe the milk away and she did just that, before Arjun could pick up a napkin, Arohi did it with her fingers.

Only when Arjun looked at her like she had grown another head, did Arohi realize what she had done.

"Oh um, this is for last night." She cleaned her hand on the napkin and took her glass of orange juice. Arjun watched her drink her juice.

_This girl gets stranger by the second. _

"Here take the DVD, do what you want with it when we get to your grandfathers house." he handed her the DVD and picked up the tray.

Arohi grabbed her purse. "You will come with me?"

"I don't think I would be appreciated inside your house, I'll wait outside."

"Well that's for sure." Arohi grabbed the tray from him and watched as Arjun locked there room shut.

"Just don't start fighting with Gauri." He advised and took the tray from her hands.

"What? Why not? She deserves a few more of my extra special punches." Arjun laughed, at the bottom of the stairs, he handed the tray to the maid who was standing there.

"Yeah maybe so, but she's one conniving girl, she can press charges against you later."

Dadi was reading the paper when she saw both Arjun and Aorhi come down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?"

"To bust Gauri!"

"Dadi we will be back soon can you make sure my room goes back to the way it was before Aorhi made it pink?" Dadi looked at Arohi, accepting the room keys from him.

Arohi waved her hand, "Its fine Dadi the pink was starting to hurt my eyes." Dadi laughed at the couple. It seemed like things were going right with the two.

Arjun and Aorhi continued there conversation like they weren't interrupted at all.

"She wouldn't press charges against me, even if she did I'm sure cha chu would find a way to excuse them."

"Oh that's not very law abiding of him now is it?" Arjun opened the car door, today he was taking his black BMW.

When Arjun got in and started the car Aorhi replied to his comment.

"Yeah but it concerns me. Its only Dadu who is you know, follow's the book no matter what. Cha chu is more emotional."

"Like a girl." Arjun couldn't resist taking the jab at Rajveer. Although he felt just a tad bit sorry for him, just a bit.

Minuscule.

Aruhi started slapping his arm. "Hey that's my cha chu! You gaandy admi you can't make fun of him."

Arjun pushed her hands away holding on to the steering wheel with the other hand.

"Women I'm driving. Stop hitting me... alright I won't make fun of him...just today." When Arohi stopped hitting him, Arjun continued smile.

"Aorhi can you see if there is a sun glass in that glove compartment?" Aorhi looked around and found a pair and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"Your wel-" she stopped. _ Oh no! I just did something nice for him! Get a grip Aorhi! I don't think he even realized, well as long as he doesn't its good._

"Well that was out of character Arohi Allowhalia. I thought you would say something like." his voice took on a high octave , "you can burn your eyes for all I care!"

_So much for that thought._

"Ha ha, just keep driving, I didn't want you to be blinded by the sun and kill us, your driving is terrible as it is."

_It's also out of character for your grandfather to just hand me the file containing all the evidence against me. If he follows the rules so much, why make an exception for me? If what Aorhi is saying true then this is the first time her grandfather broke the rules, I don't think she even knows about it. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dadi's Revenge**

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

_At the Allowalia house._

The entire family was gathered in the living room as Rajveer was shouting obscenities and Gauri was crying.

Kartar yelled at them to stop, and explained to the family that they might have lost Arohi forever to Arjun. Hearing this news Aorhi mother promptly burst into tears.

Aorhi's DJ more sensible demanded what happened on there visit.

Gauri spoke up, she and Rajveer explained how Arohi and Arjun share a room, bed and husband and wife relationship. Gauri added more oil to the fire by stating how Arohi didn't even hug her dadu when she saw him she was too busy hanging on to Arjun's hand.

Also that when Aorhi called her up to her room to talk to her only Arjun was there and he was trying to take advantage of her. When Arohi showed up Arjun lied and said it was the other way around. Gauri had tried to seduce him, Aorhi of course believed Arjun and they got into a fight.

Kartar gave Gauri an odd look. Something didn't seem right.

Hearing this Arohi's buah and cha chi started crying.

Arohi's dad was sad but his anger won.

"I can't believe my own daughter would do this! How can she turn against her family?"

"Well she used to love Arjun, I think she's back to falling in love with him, but Arjun is only using her!" Gauri added, while grinning on the inside. If she was lucky they would fall for it.

"Damn it! First our reputation was stained because she was kidnapped by that boy, then he marries her, now she lives with him! People will really think they ran away together!" In his rage Aorhi's dad smashed a lamp. "I never excepted this from my child, is she my child anymore?"

Everyone in the house was thinking the same thing, only Arohi's dad had voiced his thoughts.

"What happened to our Aorhi?" Her cha chi asked.

"Bhaiya might be right, I mean the other day I met up with Aorhi and she was thinking about kids. I think she wants to have Arjun's children!"

Everyone looked at Love in horror.

"No no, hai Vaiguru what has come of my daughter?" Arohi's mom cried harder holding onto DJ.

"Rajveer are you sure she was, you know friendly with Arjun?" DJ asked.

"Mother it embarrasses me to say this but, I found them in bed Arjun was half dressed and I can't say the rest." he turned away from his mother. DJ knew this would happen she knew Aorhi loved Arjun, under it all her granddaughter had feelings for that criminal.

Kartar looked around at his children and there wives, it made no sense, he knew there was a puzzle piece missing. Arjun was a very contradicting character.

"I think we should still wait and talk to Aorhi its se-"

"Stop father! I don't want to hear her name anymore, I want to forget that I have a child! Mera izzat methi me dal dyia! I will be the laughing stock!"

"Papa is that what you really think of me?" Aorhi looked so hurt and confused. She had heard enough to know that her family was very upset and disappointed in her.

"What are you doing here?" Her father shouted at Arohi. "You don't belong here anymore!"Arohi was shocked and taken back. This couldn't not be happening it was all just a HUGE misunderstanding. Even so, didn't her family trust her enough, before jumping to conclusions?

She knew Gauri would have poisoned there minds, but to believe Gauri over her? She was the only daughter of the family for crying out loud!

"Papa let me explain!" She watched as her father approached her. He looked like he was going to hit her. Arohi looked at her mom for help. "Mama trust me I can explain."

"We trusted you Aorhi and you broke our trust!" Her father spoke again. Why wasn't anyone else speaking?

"Papa let me explain its all just** big** misunderstanding, Gauri fed you lies!" Her father grabbed a hold of her arm and shook her.

"Lies? Then tell me, did they or did they not find you in Ajrun's bed!"

"Arhh, yes b-but-"

"No buts! Do you share a room with him?"

"Yes-but we -"she was caught off again by her mom crying louder.

"Ahh!"

Her father roughly pushed her away making Arohi stumble she tripped on a side table and would have fallen had someone not caught her.

With out looking Aorhi knew it was Arjun.

"I can't leave you alone for too long can I?"

Arohi didn't respond she was too shocked by her father and her families reaction. Arjun looked down at Aorhi then at her family.

This was sad.

"WHAT are you doing here! Rajveer demanded.

Arjun held up a hand stopping him from speaking further.

"Clearly coming to the aid of my wife, who can't be it seems , safe with her own family."

"Shut up!" Arohi's father raged, "You have ruined our daughter! Our family name, my name!" Seeing Arjun hold Arohi was making his blood boil and the fact that his daughter wasn't moving away was making him go mad.

Arohi on the other hand instinctively stayed close to Arjun.

"Leave hear at once you criminal! If you don't leave I will charge trespassing charges against you."

"Oh so you will charge trespassing charges against your daughter as well, because we came together, and won't your _izzat _take a harder blow when people find out you pressed trespassing charges against your damad?"

"Teri tho meh-" Rajveer was interrupted by Aorhi.

Who threw her hands in the air in frustration.

This was beyond ridiculous.

"THAT'S IT! Will everyone please just shut up! Dad Arjun and I will leave, I came here to give you something."

Gauri's interest was piqued. Why stop the show? It was just starting to get interesting.

Aorhi took the DVD out of her purse and walked across the room to where the big screen TV was and popped in the DVD, and put the volume on FULL she made sure the speakers were on full.

"Enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen." She said sarcastically.

The screen turned on and Aorhi's bedroom could be seen where Arjun was alone at the closet.

"_Arohi, where is my blue tie, have you seen it?" _

"_Oh its you. How can I help you Gauri?"_

While the video was playing Aorhi slowly made her way towards Arjun's.

As the video played she stopped and watched the reaction of each and every family member keeping and eye on her cha chu and Gauri who was standing next to him. Her face was slowly loosing color.

"_What Arjun? Now that we are alone you don't need to act."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

_She walked up and put both her arms around his shoulders._

"_Gauri stop." _

Arohi's mom stopped crying. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears! This only happened in her dramas!

"_I love you Arjun," _

"_Gauri stop talking like that, your married so am I."_

"_I think you should leave."_

"_But I want you! Tell me you love me." She pulled him closer to her and Arjun pulled back._

"_Arhhh! I don't love you! How many times did I tell you that in the past! We were friends! I told you to never take it more then that! I never lead you on. I told you NOT to fall in love with me."_

"Ahhh! I can't take it anymore stop the video!" Rajveer shouted, he looked like a caged beast.

No one listened to him they continued to watch the video like it was an Oscar winning movie.

"_I know you told me that in the past but I still love you! If you don't love me then do you love her?" _

"_If I can't have you Arjun, neither can she, no one can have you! She doesn't deserve you. You didn't fall in love with her right? It was just lust. Deep down you love me." _

"_Okay lady you are getting weirder by the minute. Stop this madness, think about your family's reputation. Arohi was thinking about that and she readily let her self be made a fool of in the news paper."_

"_I don't care about them!" She grabbed on to his neck and pulled closer._

The whole family gasped.

Arjun wanted to laugh.

Gauri really was a crazy witch.

"_Seriously STOP!" Arjun yanked him self back. _

"_Did you fall in love with her!" _

"_Yes! I loved her, more then life its self. I took a bullet for her and would again! No one hurts Arohi. Are you happy? Now get lost!"_

"_**No!**__ She can't have you! I won't let her have you! I didn't do all this for nothing! I made sure you two would hate each other!"_

"The next bit is rally interesting." Aorhi pointed out looking straight at Gauri.

"_Gauri you need to MOVE on. Leave Arohi and I alone. Live your life with your husband. Do you know how hurt Arohi, her family and your husband will be?"_

"_I told you I don't care about those fools! I will do ANYTING to have you." _

"_Alright that's it you need to go to a mantel institution. I'm convinced."_

"Oh and Dadu this is my favourite part." Kartar looked at hid granddaughter she looked excited.

"_Get your __**HANDS OFF**__ my husband or else I WILL break them! You luchi kamini, besharam bitch!"_

_SLAP!_

"Yeah go me! I hit her hard. Does it still hurt Gauri?" The video finished quickly there after.

"Not as much as this will hurt you!" Arohi let out a gasp when she saw Gauri pointing her Cha chu's gun at her forehead.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show **Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow! **

**You can read my fics here**

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

.

"Not as much as this will hurt you!" Arohi let out a gasp when she saw Gauri pointing her Cha chu's gun at her forehead.

**Chapter 13**

"Gauri!" everyone shouted.

"Gauri put the gun down." Rajveer took a step towards her. Gauri took the gun off safety and he froze on the spot. He wasn't expecting her to grab the gun from his shoulder holster. He was going to get it from his mother. She never liked seeing guns in the house.

"I told you Arjun, no one can have you besides me!" Arjun put his hands up infront of him in surrender.

"Gauri put the gun down, we can work this out. There is no need to do this."

"You want to kill me?" Arohi couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well isn't it obvious I do have the gun pointed at you."

"But why, I know your crazy luchi, but didn't think you were **this **mental. Why the hell would you want to shoot me in front of my family, they will all be witnesses against you in court, seriously you should have thought this out better."

Gauri gripped the gun tighter.

"Arohi SHUT up!" Arjun barked, she was going to get her self killed. Who the hell talked like that to a person who had a gun pointed to your head?

"Hello mister, how can I? She was my best childhood friend, now shes pointing a gun at me! Me of all people, sweet innocent me! I'm allowed to say something aren't I?"

"Women, that mouth of yours is going to get you killed."

"Ha! Please, Gauri is just pissed she doesn't mean it , do you Gauri."

"What would you know ab-" Arjun was cut of by the sound of gun fire. Gauri had fired a shot but missed on purpose.

"Shut up both of you! Stop displaying your damn matrimonial bliss infront of everyone, I won't miss next time."

Arjun gave Aorhi a serious look that said , _She is one deranged women, keep you mouth shut and let me handle this._ Aorhi only nodded her head.

"Gauri look at me." Arjun started talking in a controlled slow voice trying to calm the frantic women.

Arohi's mom was about to say something, but Kartar gave her and the rest of the family a look to stay quiet. This was now officially a hostage situation. He signalled to his second oldest son to clear the other family members, slowly out of firing range.

"Gauri I understand you are upset. It makes perfect sense. How could a loud mouth chatter box be my wife? Gauri look at my eyes." When Arjun was sure she was looking at his eyes he slowly made his way closer to Arohi's side he was only 10 feet away from her.

"Yeah why are you attracted to her?" Gauri asked.

_Because I am awesome._

Aorhi bit her lip ready to say something, Rajveer gave her a sharp look indicating for her to keep quiet.

"I wasn't attracted to her, not first time I met her not the second time I met her not the fourth, fifth, or sixth time. I actually hated her." He inched closer to Aorhi.

"Then why marry her!"

"For revenge."

"You said you loved her! You even gave me that stupid dancing couple and letter to give to her explaining your love for her!"

"You never gave it to her?" Arjun was actually shocked.

"Of course NOT! I did everything I could to make sure you two never got together."

Arjun had to reagin in his rage and keep his voice calm and soothing. "Okay, I can see why."

"Why did you fall in love with her and not me?"

Now he didn't want to answer that, not with Arohi's family present and he couldn't lie too much or else Gauri would catch on.

He moved another few feet he was almost four feet away from Arohi.

"Aorhi-"

"Don't say her name! Only my name!"

"Okay Gauri, I will say only your name Gauri. This pagal ladki,_ demanded_ my attention she invaded my space and my mind even if I wasn't near her. She has a different take on life that I didn't know existed."

There at last he was standing next to Aorhi, who in her relief grabbed onto Arjun's hand.

_Bad _idea.

"NO! DON'T touch him!"

Gauri fired her gun at Arohi.

"**Aorhi!"** Her mother shouted.

"AHHHH!"

Arohi screamed she was joined in by every other women in the house including Gauri.

Everything happened so fast for Aorhi. One moment she was standing, the next moment she was on the floor with Arjun covering her. The fall wasn't gentle either it forced the air out of her lungs making it hard to breath for a few moments.

Aorhi gripped on to Arjun shoulders, after she regulated her breathing. Did Gauri shoot her, because she didn't feel the pain anywhere.

Did that mean it was Arjun who was actually shot?

Oh no was Arjun dead? He wasn't moving or breathing, tears came to eyes automatically.

Arohi closed her eyes tight and prayed to every god she could think of, she took deep breaths trying to calm her self.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Deep breath in.

No this wasn't happening Arjun was fine, and this time she wasn't stuck in a jungle she could get him help! She _would _get him help, NOTHING was going to happen to her husband.

The only sound that Aorhi could hear was her heart thudding a frantic beat in her ears, blood was rushing around her head she couldn't articulate her words correctly. Her hands were shaking her breathing became irregular, a bell started ringing in her head. What if he was dead?

"No no no no no." She whispered. This could** not** be happening again!

"Arjun." She shook him, no response. "Oh my God, Arjun are you hurt? Arjun say something! Don't you dare die on me!" She frantically pushed at his chest.

"Arjun!" She yelled the tears flowing non stop from her eyes.

"Shhh I'm fine." Arohi pushed at him until he sat back. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Your talking!" The bell stopped ringing and she leaned down hugged him tightly, she felt a little light headed, "your alive! Your talking!" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Arohi pulled back after a few moments when Arjun didn't respond.

Her smile fell when she saw that he wasn't moving and he was breathing hard, "Your not hurt are you?"

Arohi began searching his body for the gun wound.

Arjun didn't say anything and let her search him, he was shocked himself.

For a moment he had thought he didn't get Aorhi down in time. She wasn't breathing, he felt blank his mind had gone completely blank.

Then he heard her voice calling his name shaking him, and he slowly came back to reality.

It was like waking up from a deep drug infused slumber. Groggy, unaware of your surroundings because you brain is just waking up. One by one each sense returning; _hearing_ - her voice , _touch-_he was holding her in a death grip under him,_ smell-_Arohi's light floral perfume and the smell of the carpet mixed in, _sight_-her tear stained panicked face, _taste-_he could feel the taste of bile at the back of his throat, he swallowed it down, and lastly _touch-_he could feel her hands searching him looking for the non existent wound. Arjun came back to reality and blinked his eyes a few times clearing them.

"Women if I was bleeding it would show through the shirt."

"Shush you don't get to talk."

She unbuttoned his shirt and reveled his torso. Arjun grabbed both her wrists in in one hand and held her face with the other. He pulled her face up and looked her in the eye and spoke slowly and clearly. He knew she was frantic and worried, possibly in shock.

"Aorhi. I. am. Fine. I was not hit by the bullet."

"B-but I h-heard and w-we went down, you didn't say anything!"

Rajveer had snuck up on Gauri and knocked the gun away from her hand and quickly cuffed her, while everyone else along with Gauri was distracted.

The entire family continued to watch as Arohi yanked her hand away from Arjun and put her arms around him and hugged him again, he slowly put his arms around her.

"It's all good Arohi, Gauri has the worst aim I have ever seen."

"Well its a blessing. Why do you do such stupid things?"

"Saving your life isn't stupid, I thought you would be more grateful."

"I wouldn't be grateful if you died."

"Is this for real?" Love asked her second oldest bahbi, they were standing up a few feet away listening to Arjun and Aorhi's conversation.

"Looks like it, I think...as sad as it makes me to say it, those two are in love."

"Yeah looks like it. Poor Aro, this isn't going to be easy. I mean she just had to fall for a criminal, couldn't keep it simple."

" Then again when was our Aorhi ever simple?"

"Can't argue with your there bahbi!"

"Arjun putar ki hon ya?" Arjun and Arohi quickly broke apart and stood up to see Arjun's Dadi rush into the Alluwahlia living room.

"I knew I shouldn't' have let you two come alone, I heard a gun shot when I got out of the car. Are you both alright?" She put her hands on both there cheeks and looked them over.

"Dadi Aorhi and I are fine."

"Mujhi Yaad aya!"

Everyone looked at mamji. His sister DJ responded first.

"This isn't the time for your antics! We have a serious situation." Of all the times for her friend two show up she had to show up now.

"But I remember where that CD is, that one Rajveer was looking for. I remembered because of Arohi's CD, I'll go get it right now!"

"What is he talking about Rajveer?" Kartar asked.

Rajveer held on to a quiet Gauri. "I asked him to give me a CD he made the day Rashi fell. He hasn't been able to remember."

"Kartar sab I hope you can explain why someone tried to shoot Aorhi?" While the Allowhalia family was talking amongst them selves she had gotten the info from Arjun that Gauri had tried to kill Aorhi.

"You think your granddaughter is in danger at MY house, it seemed she was the most safe there, because she didn't have to live with this snake! No one has in my family ever tried to physically harm Aorhi nor would they even consider it! And today in front of you, your child was in danger and my grandson _her husband_ saved her! So I ask you who is she really safe with?"

Karter looked conflicted. Why was everything so backwards. What was he going to do about Gauri, she obviously mental needed help. Arjun was so contradicting was he good or bad?

Arohi's mother wiped away her tears. She didn't care what anyone said, her daughters life was in danger and only one person was responsible for saving her, again.

She made her way to where Arjun and Aorhi were standing with Dadi infront of them.

"Arjun beta thank you so much for saving my child. I am forever indebted to you, we all are." She put her hands together in apology.

Arjun felt uncomfortable, he was just doing his job. It wasn't a big deal.

"Um ah- no need to thank me. Its really alright I'm used to it, trouble follows Arohi around." When he noticed her mom start to cry more.

He put his hands up and looked at his dadi for help, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No putar, don't worry about it Aorhi's mom. He is her husband uska fardz banta hai, Arohi ki kyal rakna." She patted Arohi's mom on the head and hugged her.

"Mama!" Aorhi put her hands round her mom and dadi.

"Oh Aorhi!" Her bua then her chachi joined in the group hug, Arjun took a few steps back.

"Anyone else want to join in the group hug?" He looked at Arohi's DJ.

"Of course I do, your dadi son is so big how will I be able to access my granddaughter?"

"I heard that you fat old hag."

Arjun smirked , his Dadi knew how to diss. The men in the room save for Arjun looked out of place and didn't know what to do with themselves. There enemy had just saved there child, from one of there own. The wind was taken out of there sales.

The ladies hug fest was interrupted by mamji who came into the room again shouting and smiling with the disc in his hand.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

Dadi's Revenge

Disclaimer: Alright I don't own the characters or the show Kitani Mohabbat Hai ' 2, i'm a fan who is obsessed with Arjohi (Arjun and Aorhi paring). This fic though is mine. This is a place where i left my creative juices flow!

Words written in italics lik_e 'this' a_re thoughts

words written like "this" are conversations

In this fic Dadi will punish Arjun and Aorhi for not behaving properly in front of her friend and ruining there photo shoot, with the help of her grandson Raj!

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 14**

Arjun took it from him and put in the DVD player making sure to pocket the DVD Arohi had made of Gauri's truth.

At first the camera was shaky then settled a lot shouting could be heard mostly mamaji's then the camera was left , most likely on a high table, with a perfect view of the top of the stairs.

Everyone watched with rapt attention, as Gauri pulled Rashi along with Arohi, trying to stop her, they watched as Gauri fought with Rashi and Arohi. Rashi begging for a second chance on behalf of her brother.

Arjun knew what was coming and he was regretting with every fibre in his body that he had accused Arohi of pushing Rashi. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't.

He could hear thanks to the surround sound speakers loud and clear Gauri calling his family criminal low lifes and cursing at Rashi

Then the deciding moment where Aorhi, stated she had enough and turned away saying that she would talk to Arjun alone and that Rashi should go downstairs.

The wicked expression on Gauri's face as she pushed Rashi down the stairs while Rashi screamed Aorhi's name, Arohi turning around in shock trying to grab on to her and Gauri smiling on.

Rajveer and Arjun swore the worst words they knew.

No one minded.

Arohi screamed and ran for Gauri breaking out of her aunts hold. She wasn't going to let the bitch live.

"You evil witch! I thought it was an accident! You murder!" She slapped Gauri hard then pushed her onto the sofa, before she could do more damage her cha chu took her away.

Arjun watched the shouting start with Gauri screaming back at Aorhi. He couldn't believe it, Gauri had done this? His world was shattered because of girl who was obsessed with him?

DJ caught her old friend as she collapsed.

Arohi struggled harder when she saw that Dadi had fainted. "I'm not going to let you live Gauri! I'm goona kill you with my bare hands then fed you to the dogs! You baizati besharam kaminey! Cha Chu chordo muje!"

She was struggling like wild tiger that was caught, and with one great lurch Aorhi broke free , grabbed the keys for the cuffs from her uncles pocket and ran back to Gauri, whose hands were cuffed.

Rajveer couldn't believe his eyes. Did his niece just take the key from him? First Gauri took his gun now this?

"I want to fight fair with you, of course a cheating lying two timing slutty tramp like you won't know the definition of fair!"

Rajveer watched in sick fascination as Aorhi unlocked Gauri's hands and before she could throw the chains away Gauri was on Arohi. The entire family watched as the two girls fought.

"Arjun's to nice to hit a women so I'll beat the living day lights out of you on his behalf!" She punched Gauri across the face causing her to lip to bleed.

"Don't say his name!" Gauri screeched back. Clawing at Aorhi's face.

"I'll say it a million times! ARJUN ARJUN, ARJUN! ARJUNNN!" Gauri tackled Arohi to the floor.

"NO! you were never meant to have him!"

Aorhi shoved Gauri off and pick her up by her hair. "Yeah Well I DO HAVE HIM, HE's MY HUSBAND. Arjun Arjun **ARJUN**!" She pushed Gauri but Gauri caught a hold of Aorhi's hair.

"Say his name again if you dare you spoiled brat!"

Arohi held on to the hand that was pulling her hair painfully, but she wouldn't let any tears fall.

"I'll say it a million times!" Then she spit on Gauri's face. Gauri tried to slap Aorhi but Arohi caught her hand. She slapped Gauri again making her stumble.

"Arjun thinks you have a mental problem, but I think your just a plain evil dirty witch!" Gauri got back up and gripped Arohi around the throat with both hands chocking her.

They were both unaware of family members shouting for them to stop.

"Arjun!" Arohi shouted even though saying his name pained her. She tried to scratch Gauri's hands with her nails, but it didn't work, the crazed look in her eyes told her Gauri wasn't feeling the pain. So then Arohi, kicked her in the mid section.

She managed to loosen the hold on her neck and pushed her so roughly that she fell against a side table and broke it and the vase that was on it.

"Arohi **enough**!" It was Arjun's voice that brought her out of her crazed state.

Aorhi paused for one second and looked at him, keeping a second eye on Gauri.

"No! That was for you, now I still have to make up for Rashi, her child and me! I'm not going to let her go alive today!"

"No Aorhi stop." His voice was calm. He had already grieved for Rashi and her child. Now he just wanted this madness to stop.

"No you are the one that is going to die AORHI!" Everyone watched in slow motion as Gauri made a run for Arohi with a large sharp piece of glass from the broken vase. Arohi's eyes opened wide she was too shocked too move out of the way or do anything.

"Aorhi!" The entire family shouted.

Arjun never moved so fast in his life.

"**Aorhi MOVE!"** Arjun's voice jarred her and Aorhi screamed as she witnessed with her own eyes, Gauri stab Arjun in the back with the glass Arjun grunted in pain his arms around Aorhi in a protective hold.

Rajveer spurred into action, and again handcuffed Gauri, he pushed her over to his sister, he didn't want to be near the vile women any longer then necessary.

"Oh my god, Arjun no!" Arjun let his hands drop and Aorhi examined his back there was blood dripping down his blue shirt staining it, the jagged glass sticking out of his back making her sick.

"SOMEONE call the doctor!" She yelled. Her Bua and cha chi ran to the phone.

"Arohi, don't panic, I will be fine." It did burn and his head was starting to spin a little from the blood loss. Arjun slowly went down on his knees, the slightest stretching of his back making him hiss in pain. Arohi held on to him trying not to move him too much.

"Tell me what to do, oh my god Arjun there is so much blood! Does it hurt a lot? What am I asking of course it hurts. Don't die! No you can't die from this? Can you? Arjun! Answer me!"

"I'll die first from your talking." He tried to make light of the situation. But even his smile was pained.

"Shut up stupid, no talking, no moving. Why do you always save me? Let me get hurt for once."

"Never." The way he said it made her pause and stare into his eyes. It was like was trying to tell her something, but what?

"The doctor will be hear soon just wait Arjun." She took her dupatta and started wiping up the blood, being extremely careful not to move him or the glass.

Kartar, DJ and Ajrun's dadi rushed over to the young couple.

Arohi's dad stood shell shocked in his spot.

Kartar reached them first.

He knew there was a change in the boy when he had given him the folder containing all the evidence. And now it was proved again in his eyes. All this could have been avoided had Gauri not pushed Rashi down the stairs. A man could have gotten his deserved new start.

Arjun was a confused man, but under all that he was a good self sacrificing man. It was his self sacrificing characteristic that Rudra was taking advantage of.

Kartar knew he was blind for not realizing how much Arjun loved his granddaughter. However, they were in quite a mess. Kartar didn't know how his sons were going to feel about all this. Arjun was rash, he relied on his emotions to guide him, but he was young, one thing was for certain, he would always protect his granddaughter no matter how much "hate" was between them.

"Arjun I am extremely sorry, but grateful you saved my granddaughter." Arjun didn't say anything. "I will make sure Gauri is properly prosecuted for the pain she has caused your family and you. I apologize and I mean it." He quickly motioned to this sons to follow him out.

Arohi didn't even bother to watch as Gauri was taken away by her father, uncles and grandfather.

"Arjun putar ye kya hua? Hai rab why does this innocent child always get hurt?" His Dadi asked. She hated seeing her child in pain.

"This is nothing dadi. Please don't worry. Dadi its best you don't watch this. Take Aorhi with you too."

"Hell no! I'm not going _anywhere_, if I can take a bullet out of you I can sure as hell watch a piece of glass be taken out! Dadi you and DJ should leave, I can handle this." She turned her eyes back to Ajrun. "I'm not going anywhere, dear husband."

"Pagal lardki, fine stay and watch, but don't complain about it later."

"Complain? Do I ever complain? Your the one who nags!"

DJ and Beeji shared a look. It looked like Arjun and Arohi were fine on there own.

They moved back, continued to watch the two from a distance with Aorhi's mom, chachi and bua.

Aorhi, completely forgot her family when Arjun was around. Given it was a strenuous situation, completely out of the ordinary and the poor guy was bleeding all over there living room carpet. But still Aorhi had come home after so long. Yet she was still wrapped around Arjun.

"Aorhi the doctor is hear, give him space so he can treat Arjun." they were both brought out of there daze by Dadi. Aorhi nodded her head and moved to let the doctor look at Arjun.

"Please Mr. Arjun get ready I am going to take the glass out it will hurt." The doctor advised. Arjun looked straight at Aorhi, who grabbed his hands which were balled into fists resting on his legs. The doctor got into position and let Aorhi know.

"Its best if you think about something else." The doctor advised.

"Yes."

Arjun looked at Aorhi and realized that she was all distraction he needed. When the doctor pulled the glass out.

Arjun didn't make a sound but Arohi let out something between a straggled yell and pained moan, she tightened her hold on his hand it was like she felt the pain.

Arohi felt the tension in Arjun body through is hand and when the doctor had pulled the glass he had jumped a little and inhaled sharpely. Being the the type he was he didn't let a sound escape his lips. Aohi watched as the doctor quickly tried to stop the blood flow. The pile of bloody bandages growing.

She looked back at Arjun, he was still staring at her and Aorhi let her tears fall. She cried for the both of them.

"Dard ho ra hai na?"

"I have had worse princess." He watched her wipe her tears but more fell. "Stop crying or else I'll tell Raj and we will both call you a cry baby."

"Shut up."

"Mr. Arjun, I'm going to apply local anaesthetic it will burn."

"I know, just sew up it quickly."

"Wait what? Stitches?" Aorhi was about to get up and see but Arjun held her hand.

"Stay here." All joking and fun was gone from his tone.

He was in a lot pain.

Aorhi didn't say anything, she just opened up his fists so that she could hold his hands.

When the doctor applied the anaesthetic Arjun tightened his grip on Aorhi's hand. The shit burned more then the stab wound it self!

Arohi kept full eye contact with arjun. Her heart rate was already up there, but holding Arjun's hand and him sitting there staring at her so intensely, she felt her heart race even faster. She grew self consensus.

She probably looked really bad after her fight with Gauri.

The doctor quickly stitched Arjun, a total of 12 stitches.

When he was done, he put all his utensils back in his box and wrote down the prescription.

"I am assuming you are his wife?" Aorhi nodded her head. "Here is the prescription for the painkillers and a salve to apply three times daily. He shouldn't move his upper body for the next three days. He will have to sleep sitting up as well until he feels comfortable enough to lay on his back. Please call or take him to the clinic to take out the stitches and please make sure the cut doesn't get infected. When you bathe him make sure water or soap doesn't get in."

Arohi blushed. She had to bathe him? No way!

"Thank you doctor sab."

"For now I would suggest he get some bed rest and please get the painkillers as soon as possible."

"I will send someone right away."

The doctor got up said bye to the rest of the family and left.

"Bua can you get this prescription for me? I'm going to take Arjun to my old room." Bua rushed to take the prescription from Aorhi.

"No, Aorhi I want to go home."

"You are not going any where young man, Aorhi take him to your room, I will have the medicine sent as soon as possible. Beeji make your grandson understand he is going no where until he rests. He saved my granddaughters life this is the least we can do! I won't accept no for an answer." DJ was firm in her resolve and Beeji couldn't be happier, she made it look like she was considering her offer.

"Well since you insist. Arohi puttar take Arjun upstairs I will join you two in a little while."

"Dadi we can't stay."

"Shut up Arjun." Arohi helped him stand. "If you don't come with me, I'll poke your wound." She threatened, and Arjun realized he didn't want to see if she was bluffing, she was too unpredictable.

"Lead the way wifey." It didn't look like the men of the house were returning anytime soon. There wasn't going to be any more drama, he prayed, for the next little while.

Aorhi's mom watched as they whispered to each other all the way up the stairs.

"We should get him something to eat. I mean he lost a lot of blood, he must be dizzy?"

"Yes babhi, lets make him something." Arohi's chachi looked at Beeji, "Is there something he likes?"

"That boy likes anything and everything. He's not picky when it comes to food."

"Please tell us what he likes." Arohi's mom motioned towards the kitchen.

**Chapter 15**

Aorhi pushed open the door to her old room, and immediately felt nostalgic.

Arjun noticed the faltering in her steps and the smile on her face.

"You miss your room?"

Arohi led him towards her bed and pulled back the covers.

"Yeah, it makes your room look like a shoe cupboard doesn't it?"

"We can move into a bigger room if you want." He slipped his shoes off, sat down and let Aorhi arrange the pillows behind him.

"Hmm perhaps." She settled her self beside him on the bed.

A few quiet moments passed and Arohi was lost in her thoughts. She thought about the days after she had returned from "Arjun's kidnapping" and had met Cheeku. Gauri had told her so many lies, when she was determined to say no to Cheeku, but after hearing and believing Gauri she had changed her mind. How stupid and gullible she was. She let Gauri poison her mind so easily against Arjun. It made her question her love for him. Was her trust in him so weak? Grudgingly she had to admit she did trust Arjun more, she knew him a little bit better. Of course she would need doctorate in phycology to actually understand him properly, he was so complex in ways that she couldn-

"Pink white and flowers eh?" Arjun needed to talk to her about something, a quiet Arohi wasn't good news.

"Yes so?" Arohi was quick to respond due to experience with Arjun, regardless of her train of thought being broken.

"Very girly."

"Well I'm a girly girl."

"Yeah but this looks like a 10 year old's room."

"Says the guy who is in it."

"My manhood has taken the hit."

They both laughed realizing a how ridiculous there conversation was.

There was another pause, but it was Arohi who broke the ice this time.

"Arjun we need to talk."

"Can we talk when we get home?" He closed his eyes the pain was escalating where it was hard to hide on his face.

Yes they had a lot of talking to do.

"Alright." Arohi pulled the covers to cover them both. She was afraid to broach the topic about there rocky relationship.

She also sat back but instead of closing her eyes she watched him.

What if Gauri hadn't poisoned her mind? Would she have accepted Arjun again? Every time she was ready to even think again about him Gauri was there to stop her. What about the bachelorette party he threw?

Now that Aorhi thought about, it seemed out of character of Arjun to do such a thing for Cheeku of all people. Arjun couldn't stand Cheeku and she could see why. Why do him a favour? Or hold up a north American tradition? It didn't add up. She had to ask him.

"Arjun, just one question then I'll let you sleep." he cracked open one eye.

"Just one question?" She looked nervous.

"Yeah I was wonder-"

"_Knock Knock"_ Arjun opened both his eyes.

Arohi looked disappointed

"Come in Bua!"

Love opened the door and was followed in to the room by all the ladies of the family.

"I got the medicine. And Bahbi made keher!" She brought the tray over and Aorhi accepted it. She took out two capsules and handed them and water over to Arjun.

Arjun was never more grateful for the sight of Arohi's bubbly bua. She had gotten the drugs!

After gulping down the water and meds, Arjun looked at Aorhi's mom. "This was really not necessary I just had breakfast before I came."

"Oh no no, you must be feeling dizzy you lost a lot of blood. This is nothing. Its the least I can do, I hope it tastes good."

"Thank you."

Aorhi watched her mom's nervous interaction with Arjun.

"Hey mama how come you brought just one bowl? I want some too. Fighting that luchi and worked up an appetite."

"Shh Arohi don't talk like that!" Her mother scolded.

Arjun tried to lift the bowl but by mistake used his right hand, and hissed in pain, his right shoulder was the wounded shoulder.

"Oh no putar you can't even eat properly. I know! Arohi beta feed your husband."

Arohi blushed. She was NOT going to feed Arjun with her mom and company present.

"He can eat with his left hand."

"Aorhi! How can you be so heartless?"

Aorhi couldn't believe it Dadi was going to make her feed Arjun in front of everyone. She looked at Arjun. He gave her his puppy dog look. She knew he was faking it. How someone as dangerous and fearless as him could even do such a cute puppy dog face was beyond her. _Did he practice in the mirror with those Angelina Jolie lips? Most likely._

Arjun leaned over and whispered.

"Remember your my slave? Are you going to go back on your word?"

Arohi narrowed her eyes at him. Of course how could she forget?

Dadi rolled her eyes. "Fine give it to me I will feed Arjun."

"No no, Dadi I will do it. I am his wife aren't I?" Aorhi took the bowl and spoon and shoved a spoonful none too gently into Arjun's mouth.

"Khao! Good ins't it? Chew, hurry up, chew _faster_, this stuff doesn't even _need_ to be chewed, hurry and swallow." As soon as Arjun gulped she shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

"Arohi putar! Your going to hurt him slow down."

"Yeah Aorhi I'm not a duck."

She gave him a saccharine smile. "Could have fooled me."

Dadi shook her head at the two. It was best to leave them alone. She knew Aorhi was embarrassed.

"Okay ladies lets go, and leave these two alone."

Aorhi's mom looked alarmed , regardless of what had happened she still didn't want to leave her child alone with Arjun Singahnia.

Love noticed her bahbi's hesitance and so did DJ. DJ grabbed on to Arohi's mom's hand,

"Beta lets go, we are just downstairs, if Aorhi needs anything she will call."

Aorhi's mom looked over at the two on the bed, fighting away while Aorhi was feeding Arjun. Her daughter looked...happy?

"I'm just worried about Arohi, you know how innocent and helpless she is?"

Beeji rolled her eyes. "Its my grandson that's in danger my dear NOT your daughter. That girl is strong enough to be on her own, she has Arjun with her and he would NEVER hurt a hair on her head. You just saw downstairs how he gave his life twice to save her, and he has done it before and will do it again. I don't understand why it is so difficult for you all to comprehend that Arjun would never physically hurt your daughter?"

"Beeji he may not hurt her physically, but he has hurt her emotionally and we don't want that to happen again. She has lost trust in the word love. She may never be able to trust a man with her heart!"

Beeji looked at her friend like she had purple hair.

"You don't think my grandson was hurt emotionally? He left everything so he had to be at the beck and call of the men who was going to marry the love of his life. Not only that he was manipulated by your own, Gauri. He left his family for your granddaughter. His love repeatedly turned him down, treated him like he didn't matter, he took it all, because he thought he could win her lover with his love and honesty. Kher chordo ye purani batin, let the kids decide there own lives, enough people have interfered in there happiness."

DJ nodded her head. The women walked out and closed the door behind them.

Arjun watched out of the corner of his eye as all the women left. He used his left hand to stop Arohi from shoving another spoon down his throat. His voice was serious and deep.

"Araam se Aorhi, like this."

He then turned the spoon around and fed it to her.

Shocked Aorhi opened her mouth and chewed. What else could she do? After she swallowed, Arjun fed her another bite then another. After feeding her two more times, still holding her hand that held the spoon, Arjun fed him self, once twice, three times. Keeping eye contact with her the whole time.

The spoon clicked with the bottom of the ceramic bowel.

Arohi snapped out of her reiver her cheeks were tinted rose.

"Ye-ye tum kya kare ho?" She snatched her hand away from his.

"Feeding my self. You seem to have forgotten." He loved messing with her.

"Well it seems you can feed you self so here." She put the spoon in the bowl.

"Eating with your left hand? That's not good Arohi." He was teasing her and she knew it.

"Ha ha, you care about good? You are evil incarnate!"

"Your married to evil incarnate, what does that make you?"

Her eyes turned sultry. "Darling, I never said I was good."

Arjun looked at her sudden change in mood and burst out in laughter.

Arohi rolled her eyes. She had no idea what he found so damn funny.

He would tell her sooner or later.

"Oh Arohi, that was good. But you know I never knew you had such a dark side to you, I don't think you really do, illogical, impatient, ziddey, abrupt, stubborn, foolish, honest, annoying, illogical, wait I said that already didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you made your point. Hang on a second. You think I'm honest?" She smiled a real smile.

"Yeah stupidly so."

"What? Only you can make some thing good such as honesty, sound bad."

"Okay I'll add stupid to the list, and give you and an example," he took her tap to his good shoulder like a man with out winching, "remember that day Shifali tricked you into coming to your room because I asked her to, she locked you out of it. In this room, over there," he pointed to the spot in front of her door, " I gave you back the ring mamaji had given too me thinking I was your honewala. Although I really was, okay fine bad joke."

Arohi remembered clearly what happened that day. It was the day before her wedding to Cheeku. She had been so confused, she knew she still had feelings for Arjun, yet her family wanted Cheeku and all the decisions her family had ever made for her had kept her safe, not always happy but safe.

Arohi noticed Arjun sounded nostalgic.

"You were wearing this sky blue dress, and your hair was tied at nape of your neck. You were upset I was meeting you in secret, with your whole family downstairs, but you were more upset that you were marrying that loser. Don't make that face at me, we both couldn't stand that kabotar. I asked you if you still loved me."

"I didn't say anything." She looked away from him.

"Exactly, you didn't need to your, expressions gave it all away."

"How do you know what I was feeling? Your no mind reader."

"But I know you Arohi."

"You used to know me, I'm different now, I'm not the same girl who believed in happily ever afters."

"Are you sure? Your room looks like a little princesses room, who still believes in happily ever afters. Hell you even turned my bedroom into a girly one, more girly then this. All you need is a mural of unicorns and a castle with fairies." He motioned towards her white and pink furniture.

"Oh shut up, and sleep."

"I don't want to sleep here , I want to go back home."

"Ughh you sound like a five year old, even Raj sounds more mature," she imitated him , "I don't wanna sleep here I want to go home." Arohi pushed her hair back. "What's wrong with my bed?"

"Its enemy territory."

"Ha! Very funny, you sleep with the enemy every night."

Arjun raised one eyebrow. "Really Aorhi?" He pulled her close being mindful of the tray on his lap. His voice dropped ,noses almost touching, and he had a down right naughty look on his face. "I sleep with my enemy?"

Arohi's eyebrow shot into her hairline. "Chee! Gande badmash lucha admi! You just got stabbed and here you are making passes at me!" She pushed away from him.

"Ouch! Women gently." Arohi suddenly looked worried. She moved the tray away to the night side drawer.

"Well then don't make passes at me." She pulled the blanket up and helped him relax back with the pillow behind him.

"Okay so you would rather I make passes at other women?"

Arohi didn't bother commenting. So Arjun got his phone out and stated texting.

"What are you doing, your supposed to be resting."

"Well since I can't make passes at my wife, I will do it to someone else." He looked up from his phone and winked.

Aorhi yanked the phone out of his hand. "The hell your are! If you don't go to sleep right now I'm going to call Dadi."

"Aorhi give my phone back."

"Try and take it from me." She held it out his reach. Arjun knew Aorhi was doing this because she thought he had limited range of motion in his current injured state. How wrong was she, the painkillers were already doing there job and he really had survived through worse.

Arjun used his left hand and snaked it around her waist and lurched Arohi to him, she fell on his chest, making him bump his back on to the head board, a minor pain really.

"Arjun!" She put on hand on his chest to steady her self and the other hand that still had his iphone went around his back to steady him.

She looked up into his eyes ready to give it to him, but couldn't because that's when her mom and Bua entered the room.

"Arohi we came to give you-" Arohi's bua stopped short because the scene infront of her.

Talk about bad timing. Arohi blushed three different shades of red and quickly untangled her self from Arjun.

Arjun winched at the sudden movement. "Damn women, gently. Your going to be the death of me."

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt you Aro." Love actually blushed!

"No! I mean no Bua you are not interrupting anything, Arjun was just about to fall asleep and I um, I was feeling a little drowsy as well and , um and was going to sleep and IN MY sleep I moved closer to him, not on purpose you see-" Love cut her off, if Aorhi turned any more red she might just stay red permanently.

"We just came to give this tray of fruits and I got the balm for his back. I also had one of our workers retrieve a shirt from the Singhania house."

Arjun was grateful for the shirt, he had been topless long enough.

"Thank you for my shirt." He elbowed Aorhi.

"What?"

"Get my shirt."

"Why?"

"I know you like seeing me topless, but I'd rather put a shirt on, I'll display my abs for you later, _wifey_." Arohi narrowed her eyes at him.

Love giggled, she had a feeling she and Arjun would get along really well one day.

Arohi's mom couldn't believe her ears. What went on in that Singhania house between these two?

"Here take the tray Aorhi I'll take the first one down, we will see you two after your nap." She handed the try over to Aorhi who didn't bother getting up from the bed. She put the food away on the night table drawer and unfolded the mint green short sleave button down shirt. Whoever got the shirt had gotten one made of extremely soft material.

Aorhi looked at the shirt then Arjun, "Are you sure you want to wear it now? I mean its going to brush against your stitches, why not wear it when we leave when you have to. For now your don't really need it."

With out even waiting for his reply Aorhi tossed the shirt to the foot of the bed.

"See Aorhi it would be nice if you waited for my response , before making the decision your self."

"Well it isn't logical for you to wear it now."

"Says the illogical women."

Arohi was stopped from saying anything further because of Love's giggling.

These two were too damn funny a real married couple.

"Your still here?" Aorhi asked. Arjun and Aorhi had thought they had left, but there was her mom and her bua.

"Oh sorry Aorhi, we will leave you two alone." She winked and yanked her bahbi out the door before she could protest.

"DON'T say a word." She lay down on her pillows, her bua just _had _to wink.

"I wasn't going to say anything Aorhi."

"Yeah sure. Just rest Arjun, for at least an hour then we will go home."

Arjun didn't say anything , there was no point in sleeping he wasn't comfortable here. He didn't need to point out to Aorhi that she had just referred to his house as "home". She would only deny it and take what she said back. He looked at the clock and watched the second had tick. He had a lot of thinking to do anyway. Who knew messing up the photo shoot yesterday would cause Gauri's truth to come out today?

**Chapter 16**

As soon as the hour was up, Arjun woke Aorhi up. He wanted out, of the Allowahlia house. Who knew when her uncles, grandfather and father would show up. He was a guy, and if some other guy married his daughter like he did Aorhi...well he wouldn't let the asshole live. Not to mentioned that he had kidnapped her , made it look like he almost pushed her off the cliff. Wait now that he looked back...it did look kinda extreme.

Arjun shrugged, oh well what was done was done.

"I'm up, stop shaking me!" She pushed Arjun's hands away and got up.

"I just wanted to point out you are still my slave. So..." He pointed to his shirt at the foot of the bed where Aorhi had tossed it.

Grudgingly Arohi helped him into his shirt. She was his slave after all.

Arjun pocketed the pills.

_Yeah add to the list that now I made there payari daughter into my slave._ He had to bite his lip not to laugh.

The couple quietly made there way downstairs, where all the ladies were talking.

"Dadi, its time to go home."

"Oh no you must stay for lunch!" Arohi's DJ stood up and so did beeji.

"No Dalljeet another time." Arohi didn't say a word. She simply looked down at there toes. She was confused, couldn't come up with anything. She was leaving her childhood home, and for some reason it didn't feel so bad.

"Aorhi beta can I see speak to you?" When Arohi nodded her head but still stayed close to Arjun her mother had to clarify, "Alone beta."

Arjun got the idea.

"I'll wait for you in the car, come Dadi." Beeji hugged her old friend and left with Arjun, who gave Aorhi one last look over his shoulder.

As soon as the Singhania's were out the door, the four women surrounded Aorhi and gave her big hugs.

"How are you Arohi?" Her mother asked.

"They treat you well, don't they?" That was Dj.

Aorhi pulled back from them all. "I'm fine and they treat me well, dadi is there so I have nothing to worry about."

"What about the divorce?" Her mother asked.

Aorhi looked conflicted. "Mother, I have to find out if Raj is really his son or not."

"When will that happen?"

"I don't know mom, the paternity test should be taken soon."

"Ishh bahbi, Arjun doesn't seem like such a bad guy you know."

"Hai Love what are you saying? He's a criminal and look at how he slandered our family, that is something we can't ignore or erase!" Aorhi's mom looked at DJ for support.

"Okay stop it. Lets just wait for those tests, I'm sure Aorhi will make the right decision. Won't you beta?"

Aorhi smiled a troubled smile, she grabbed her purse from the couch.

"Yes, I will, just give me some more time mama. I will call you later!" With that said she ran out of the house, knowing if she stayed she would have to answer more questions she was unsure about.

_Mama did bring up an important issue, is Arjun really Raj's son, if so then what? Of course I will divorce him! How can he leave a women alone to raise a child. Does he still love her? Will he do something like that to me if I let him love me? I have Raj's mom picture thanks to when I looked around his office. Who can I ask about her details or better yet where she lives? I can just meet her and ask why she abandoned her child! Billu should recognize her, he knows everything about Arjun, business wise, he can tell me where Raj's mom lives. But how do I get Billu to talk? First order of business when I get home, get Billu to spill the beans on Arjuns mom's whereabouts._

Aorhi was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't say anything to anyone in the car when she got in.

Arjun and his Dadi knew very well what kind of conversation had taken place in there absence. Arjun decided he would keep an eye, more then usual on Aorhi.

When they reached there house, lunch was already set out and since they were the only three present they sat down and had a quiet lunch. Arjun was beginning to get suspicious, it wasn't like Aorhi to not talk. She was the biggest chatter box he knew. He had caught her looking at him with suspicion, curiosity and distaste. If she gave him one more dirty look he would ask her. Arjun took a bite of his food then reach for his water, and looked over at Aorhi over the glass rim.

Ah there it was, the dirty look. He hadn't seen that for 48 hours.

"What is it Aorhi, something on my face?"

"No. I'm not hungry anymore. Excuse me Dadi." Before Dadi could point out that she had barely touched her plate Arohi ran up the stairs.

She knew just the way to get Billu to talk. She would have to get alone, away from Arjun first. Arohi went into the shower, so when Arjun came into the room she wasn't there, but he heard the shower on.

"Pagal larki takes three showers a day." he muttered and changed into comfortable clothing. He took another painkiller and then went to sleep.

When Aorhi came out she noticed Arjun was sleeping.

Perfect! She quietly closed the door behind her and went looking for Billu.

Arjun was woken up an hour later by a phone call regarding work. He was falling behind schedule and his dad's assistant was calling to remind him of the projects that were due in a few days.

Arjun hung up the phone and cursed. Ever since Aorhi had come into the house he had not been about to concentrate on his work, that and he didn't have a secretary to handle the tedious details and keep him up to date. He got up and gently rolled his shudders the pain was still there thanks to Gauri, the evil witch. But he would live, that's what painkillers were for. Plus he was lucky he healed quickly.

Arjun put his black flip flops on, he had to find Billu, ask him to hire a secretary for him as soon as possible.

When Arjun came down the stairs a strange sight greeted him. There was Aorhi and Billu talking. It was strange because other then him and Dadi Aorhi didn't talk to anyone else in his family unless she had a reason. There must be a reason why she was talking to him. What was Aorhi up to now?

"Billu, what are you doing here and why is she saying very good to you?"

"I called him here, and I was saying very good to him because he just told me you broke your leg!"

"Bahi I swear I didn't say anything like that!"

" One minute Don't worry I know her really well."

"Bahbi, bahbi was feeding me milk shakes."

" Oh, so Bahbi gee you were feeding him milkshakes?" Arjun couldn't believe it, what was this girl trying to pull?

"Mhmm, sweet na?"

"Yeah Bahi there was milk, ice cream, and lots of love."

"Lots of love eh?"

_Wait a minute she never makes milkshakes for me, she never made anything for me! _

"You were feeding him milkshakes? You were drinking milkshakes?"

Arohi couldn't understand why Arjun seemed so shocked. It was such a simple concept.

"So what should I feed him beer like you? Look at this tiny thing, you have stumped his growth, not feeding him properly, you don't take care of him right! You leave all the work on this poor guys shoulders, while staying home and fighting with me."

" What the hell, can you shut up for a minute? Billu I needed to talk to you about something, I need a new secretary, work has been pilling up and this girl fights with me the whole day keeping me occupied. It would be best if you got my old secretary, I miss her a lot these days."

Aorhi's smile left her face. He missed his old secretary did he now? She was sure there was multiple reasons WHY he missed her.

_AHHh how cheap!_

"Okay bahi,later." Billu left, happy that he wasn't caught between Arjun and Aorhi's cross fire.

Arjun heard Aorhi mumble something, when he asked her about it he didn't understand her response.

"Alright do whatever you want in the house, just don't interfere with my business." With that said Arjun got up and left.

Arohi sat on the couch frustrated. She made up her mind, Arjun was NOT going to hire a new secretary or the old one, over her dead body. He was not going to have an affair again! Why this mattered to her, she didn't examine she had work to do. Such as finding Raj's mom, finding out of his real dad was Arjun or not. Las but not least making sure Arjun didn't hire a secretary!

End


End file.
